My Apocalypse
by Annie-Pll
Summary: ¿Os habéis imaginado que la nueva profesora es la mujer de vuestros sueños? Pues a Lena le pasa, pero tiene dos problemas: La profe le tiene manía y puede matarla con solo mirarla...literalmente. ¿Y si hay otra profe? ¿Y una chica perfecta? ¿Empezará Lena a odiar sus asignaturas favoritas? ¿Cumplirá su fantasía de estar con la profe? ¿Morirá alguien?
1. Fool in Fire

**¡Hola! Aquí os traigo mi nuevo fic. He vuelto a hacerlo en primera persona con Lena porque parece que os gustó la idea. Para los que preferíais que fuese Kenzi-Tamsin, no os preocupéis. Tengo otro fic en el horno y sí es sobre ellas. De momento, disfrutad del primer capítulo de este.**

* * *

><p>—¡Sentaos!<p>

Es lo primero que oigo saliendo de su boca. Yo ya estoy sentada y miro el reloj del móvil: la una y media en punto. Al menos, la nueva profesora es puntual. Empiezo a sacar mi cuaderno mientras ignoro el murmullo a mi alrededor. Ninguna de sus palabras me llama la atención hasta que escucho: "¡Qué buena está la rubia!". Unos chicos detrás de mí se ríen.

"Idiotas, es una profesora. No está a vuestro alcance", pienso con una sonrisa. La verdad es que me extraña más que otra cosa. Los conozco y nunca los había oído emocionarse tanto. Hay profesoras muy guapas, pero nunca habían formado tanto escándalo.

Por primera vez, levanto la vista y entiendo la emoción, el murmullo y el escándalo. La nueva profesora está de espaldas, apuntando su nombre en la pizarra, y mis ojos no pueden despegarse de ella ni un segundo. Es alta y el dorado cabello cae sobre sus desnudos hombros con gracia. Me extraña que, con el frío que hace, solo lleve una camiseta de tirantes negra, pero luego veo una chaqueta de cuero sobre la silla. Estilo tiene, no cabe duda. Después de analizar la parte superior de su cuerpo, mis ojos no se pueden resistir a recorrer el resto. Tampoco me puedo resistir a morderme el labio inferior cuando contemplo esos vaqueros ajustados, metidos por dentro de unas botas un poco más arriba del tobillo. Pero no me impresionaron las botas sino sus piernas. Eran demasiado increíbles para ser humanas.

Mi mirada asciende lentamente, pero me fastidia el momento clave dándose la vuelta. ¡Ni me fastidia el momento ni nada! De frente, me impresiona mucho más. No solo está buena, es guapísima, joven y, desde la cuarta fila, puedo ver perfectamente sus ojos verdes. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan, mientras ella hace un reconocimiento superficial del aula, mi corazón se para. Sus ojos desprenden tal intensidad que me dejan sin aliento durante unos segundos.

Su cara, aunque seria, parece dulce. Me equivoqué al pensarlo y la frase "las apariencias engañan" me atormentará durante más de la mitad del curso. Tamsin, como rezan los trazos de tiza en una perfecta caligrafía clásica sobre la pizarra, es la profesora más borde y con más mala leche con la que he tenido el placer de cruzarme. Su carita de angelito resulta ser la de una Valkiria, y duda es lo mínimo que infunde. Se me ocurre miedo, respeto, orgullo…pero también curiosidad e intriga. Con ella, mi amor por la literatura se acaba de intensificar y mi concentración se va a desplomar hasta quedar pisada por sus botas negras.

—Coged un papel en blanco —Tamsin sonríe con malicia —Vamos a ver cuánto sabéis de literatura.

Y la malicia se convierte en maldad. En diez preguntas, recorre todos los periodos de la historia. Desde los vikingos hasta la actualidad. Eso me asombra más. Me va a gustar como profesora, lo sé.

A cada pregunta, más y más difícil, la gente resopla con frustración. A mí me parecen un poco rebuscadas, pero las sé y las contesto con rapidez. Ella se pasea, riéndose de las caras de todos, hasta que me ve mirando su nombre en la pizarra con la cabeza apoyada en la mano. Estoy tan absorta en aquellas seis letras que no me doy cuenta de que se ha parado a mi lado hasta que imita mi gesto y pestañea varias veces a escasos centímetros de mí.

—¿Algo interesante? Señorita… —hace una pausa esperando mi nombre.

—Le-Lewis…Lena —tartamudeo nerviosamente.

—¿Y bien? Lewis —me mira levantando una ceja —¿Interés o falta de él?

—Interés, interés —asiento empezando a ponerme roja.

—Muy bien, rojita, veamos qué tienes aquí.

Primero, quiero que la tierra se abra bajo mis pies y contengo el aliento cuando empieza a leer mis respuestas.

—Déjame un boli, guapita.

—Emm…

Busco en mi estuche por todas partes, sin darme cuenta de que estaba mordisqueando un bolígrafo verde. Tamsin rueda los ojos y me lo quita de la boca. Apunta algo en la hoja, pone el boli sobre mis labios de nuevo y vuelve hacia la pizarra. Estoy tan nerviosa que me tiemblan las manos al coger el folio. Al lado de un diez, ha escrito: "Era fácil. No te acostumbres". Suelto un suspiro de alivio y ella me sonríe con malicia.

Tamsin se sienta en la silla a esperar que los demás terminen y empieza a revisarlos con cara de… estar poniéndose de los nervios. Cuando termina con el último, se levanta y camina hacia la puerta, pero no sale. En lugar de eso, coge la papelera que hay justo al lado y la pone en medio de las dos filas que dividen la clase en dos secciones.

—Veréis, os lo voy a dejar claro desde el principio —Tamsin coge todas las hojas que le habían entregado —Ni tengo paciencia ni soy una profesora convencional.

Deja caer todos los folios en la papelera bajo nuestra sorprendida mirada. Después, sonríe con falsedad mientras lleva la mano al bolsillo de atrás del pantalón. No vemos la que se avecina hasta que los papeles comienzan a arder lentamente. Aprisiono mi hoja con tanta fuerza que se empieza a arrugar por una de las esquinas.

Poco después, Tamsin mira su reloj y se marcha tan tranquila. Creo que todos hemos suspirado aliviados. Lo que no sé si es por ella o porque es la última clase. Puede que lo segundo.

Mientras guardo mis cosas, los chicos que se habían sentado detrás caminan hacia la puerta y se paran para hablar con otros chicos.

—Me la voy a tirar –se ríe uno moreno alto —Ya lo veréis.

Paso, chocándome contra él a propósito, y me voy a casa. Al llegar, compruebo que mi hermana no ha llegado aún y tiro la mochila con los libros en el suelo de mi habitación, casi con rabia…sin saber por qué.

Cuando todo te va bien y eres feliz, algo en el universo se encarga de joderte la vida. Esto es así. Un círculo vicioso que nunca acaba por mucho que lo desees. Que Tamsin está buena, sí. Que es una auténtica cabrona, también.

Lauren llega a casa mientras preparo la comida. Nada más entrar, me pregunta qué tal me ha ido el día.

—Bien —respondo tapando la olla —¿Y el tuyo?

—Ya sabes. Lo he pasado en el laboratorio, investigando enfermedades Fae. ¿Qué tal la universidad?

—Bien. Tenemos profesora de literatura nueva.

—¿Y qué tal es? ¿Es buena?

—No ha empezado a explicar pero ha llegado "on fire".

Me río yo sola y mi hermana me observa extrañada. Niego con la cabeza y ella camina hacia la olla para mirar la comida en el interior.

—Miércoles de macarrones —sonríe —¿Le queda mucho? Estoy hambrienta.

—No, ya mismo está la comida —niego.

—Bien, las bacterias me dan hambre.

—Eres una rarita. Mañana cocinas tú ¿verdad?

—Tú sí que eres rarita. Sí, cocino yo. He pensado que podría hacer algo de pescado.

—Vale, pero te lavas las manos antes. A saber qué tocas en el laboratorio con esas manos. Y no, no me refiero a cierta Súcubo.

—¡Lena! Yo siempre me lavo las manos y mi laboratorio está tan limpio que podrías comer en el suelo. Además, lo que yo haga con Bo en la intimidad, no te incumbe.

—Pensaba que era una Súcubo. ¿Qué tienen que ver los Íncubos ahora?

Lauren me mira mal.

—Lo siento, ese es un chiste malo hasta para mí —sonrío para que no se enfade —Anda, déjame ver cómo van los macarrones.

Me acerco a la olla y le echo un vistazo, los remuevo un poco y miro a mi hermana.

—¡Listos! ¿Los quieres con tomate?

—Sí, por favor.

Lauren abre la nevera y me pasa el tomate. Poco después, estamos comiendo.

—Cuéntame más sobre esa profesora nueva —mi hermana me señala con el tenedor.

—Alta, rubia, ojos verdes, Valquiria…Normalita, vaya.

—¡Uh! Tu punto débil. Y no me refiero a que sea rubia.

—Que también –me río.

—Ten cuidado, Lena. Las Valquirias pueden…ya sabes.

—Tranquila, en la universidad cubro mi esencia como me enseñaste. Los demás Faes creen que soy una humana más.

—Espero que no se entere de quién eres, señorita Soul Keeper. Que sea parte de la única especie que puede matarte es un problema.

—Cálmate, Lauren. No me va a pasar nada. Solo es una profesora.

—¿Es de la Luz o las Sombras?

—No lo sé. Se supone que soy humana y no sé nada del mundo Fae ¿recuerdas? No iba a preguntarle.

—Perdona, lo de esa Valquiria me ha puesto nerviosa.

Le sonrío para que se relaje un poco. Yo tampoco estoy muy segura de que mis trucos anti-Faes vayan a funcionar, pero no quiero que Lauren se preocupe demasiado. Mi hermana y su científico cerebro…

Terminamos de comer y ella me ayuda a fregar los platos antes de volver al laboratorio. Aunque no le den mucho tiempo libre, intenta pasarlo conmigo. Es la mejor hermana que nadie podría pedir. A pesar de ser cien por cien humana, la considero mi hermana de sangre y me hace sentir orgullosa.

A veces, me da rabia tener que compartirla con su novia, pero si ella es feliz con Bo, yo estoy feliz. Además, la Súcubo me cae bien. Está un poco loca, pero es buena persona. Y su amiga Kenzi, la segunda humana en mi vida, también es una chica genial.

Me siento en el sofá a leer mientras escucho música. Me gusta leer los clásicos como Shakespeare mientras escucho los clásicos como Mercury. Sin embargo, no me concentro. Habré leído Macbeth unas tres veces, pero no sé qué me pasa que no me entero de nada. Nunca he sido de las que se distraen con facilidad, pero hoy tengo la cabeza en otra parte. Más concretamente, en las piernas de la profe. En las mismas que no pude terminar porque se dio la vuelta. ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en esos ojos color esmeralda, en ese cuerpo que incita al pecado, en esa boca que deseo besar…? ¡No! Lena, concéntrate.

Al final, he tenido que dejar de leer porque solo veía palabras, pero no las comprendía. Lauren ha vuelto a casa y no viene sola.

—¿Qué pasa, Lenita? –Kenzi se sienta junto a mí.

—Pues nada. Aquí, pasando el rato.

Siempre me he llevado mejor con los humanos que con los Faes. No sé si será por mi hermana, pero siempre ha sido así. El hecho de que Kenzi sea algo así como una de mis mejores "amigas" ni siquiera me extraña. Desde que la conocí, lo supe.

—¿Cómo va la universidad? —la gótica se pone un poco más seria —Estarás estudiando ¿no?

—Kenzi, no tienes que ser mi madre. Soy responsable y tengo una hermana mayor.

—Menos mal porque no se me da nada bien. Entonces bien ¿no? ¿Se portan bien contigo?

—Bueno, suelo estar bastante tiempo sola, pero no me dan problemas.

—Me alegro —la chica mira hacia atrás —¿Dónde se han metido estas dos?

—Están arriba. Puedo oírlas.

—Como me alegra no tener un oído Fae. Hace las cosas menos…

—¿Incómodas?

—Exacto. En fin, vamos a distraer esas orejitas inquietas tuyas para que no las oigas. Cuéntame algo que te haya pasado.

—Tenemos profesora de literatura inglesa nueva. Creo que es lo más interesante que me ha pasado.

—¡Oh! Cuenta, cuenta. ¿Qué tal?

Confío mucho en mi hermana y si tengo un problema, la primera persona a la que acudo es Lauren. Pero, obviamente, no puedo hablar con ella lo mismo que con Kenzi porque se preocupa más por mí.

—Está buenísima —respondo sin pensarlo —Tiene unos ojazos tan bonitos como los tuyos pero verdes. Lo malo es que tiene mal carácter y es un poco…¿brusca?

—Está buenísima ¿eh? —Kenzi se ríe.

—Alta, rubia, ojos verdes…—suspiro para aliviar el calor que se acumula en mi cara al recordarla —Esa mujer no debería ser legal.

—¡Uh! Alguien se ha colgado de la profe. Te noto algo…acalorada. ¿Tan buena está?

—Kenzi, la he visto durante una sola hora y no paro de pensar en empujarla contra la mesa y hacérselo sobre ella. Me he puesto a leer y he tenido que dejarlo.

—Lena, se te han puesto los ojos azules…azul Súcubo —se ríe ella —Relájate.

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. Sacudo la cabeza, pero Tamsin no sale de ella. Intento calmarme respirando hondo.

—¿Ya? —le pregunto a Kenzi.

—No —responde ella mirando mis ojos —Sigues siendo una Súcubo. Apágalo, Lena.

—Kenz, no tengo un botón para apagar y encender el tipo de Fae que me sale en cada momento. Además, no puedo pararlo. Estoy pensando en ella.

—Cierra los ojos. Piensa en…tu hermana. ¡Eso es! Tu hermana también es rubia y muy mona. Imagínatela con su bata de laboratorio, haciendo cosas…científicas.

Hago lo que dice, pero la imagen de Tamsin vuelve a apartar la de Lauren una y otra vez. Lo peor es que me acabo de imaginar a Tamsin con una bata de laboratorio y…nada más.

—Kenzi, no fun…

Una cascada de agua cae sobre mi cabeza y la gótica empieza a imitar la sirena de un camión de bomberos. El agua está muy fría y me ha calado entera. Solo ha sido un vaso, pero me ha duchado sin avisar.

—Kenzi la bombera al rescate —la chica me señala —¿Ves? Los Sucu-ojos ya no están. Vuelves a tenerlos verdes, como siempre.

Sacudo la cabeza y pequeñas gotitas salen disparadas de mi pelo hacia todas partes, incluida ella.

—¡Eh! —se queja.

—Te lo mereces.

—Encima de que te ayudo.

Kenzi pone cara de indignación, pero en seguida me sonríe. La verdad es que sí ha ayudado, aunque siga pensando en la profesora.

—Necesitas una novia. Las profesoras y las alumnas…Ya sabes. Puede que esté casada, tenga novia o no sea lesbiana.

—No creo que esté casada porque no lleva anillo.

—¿Pero te has fijado en algo que no fuese su cuerpo?

—No seas mala. Una hora da para mucho.

—Bueno, nunca se sabe. En cualquier caso, deberías intentar mantenerlo en un simple deseo, no te enamores de ella.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Es demasiado borde para mi gusto.

"Nunca digas nunca", como le gusta decir a mi hermana. Ya veremos qué pasa con la profe.

Nuestra cena "familiar" se ha basado en historias de las increíbles aventuras de Bo y Kenzi, algo de laboratorio de mi hermana y miradas de la chica gótica cada vez que la profesora nueva salía en la conversación…y ha salido bastante.

Por fin he podido escapar. Me estaba poniendo realmente nerviosa y Lauren se hubiese enterado de lo mucho que me gusta la profesora cuando mis ojos se hubiesen puesto azules de nuevo. De hecho, al mirarme en el espejo del baño, los tengo muy azules. No puedo cambiarlos. Voy a tumbarme con la música bien alta, a ver si se me pasa un poco.

Llevo un rato sin pensar en nada, concentrada en la música, pero la canción que se ha puesto ahora no ayuda.

* * *

><p><strong>Un poco largo ¿no? En fin...Decidme si os ha gustado, si es una pérdida de tiempo o lo que sea. Me ayuda mucho leer vuestros comentarios para seguir escribiendo. Gracias por leer y opinad, que es gratis y estamos en crisis. Buen fin de semana.<strong>


	2. Nicotine

**Hello, darlings! ^_^ Pues nada, como parece que os ha gustado, os traigo otro capítulo. Sé que no los suelo hacer muy largos, pero estoy preparando un fic de solo siete larguísimos capítulos (cada uno basado en un Pecado Capital). Eso sí, es Tamsin y Kenzi. Antes de nada, estreno nuevo personaje y le dedico el capítulo a mi querida amiga AlabamaBlue (todos a leer su fic "Ghosts That We Knew"). Disfrutad.**

* * *

><p>"Cross my heart and hope to die. Burn my lungs and curse my eyes". Pienso en sus ojos, mirándome. Recuerdo cuando me sonrió después con malicia. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de lo mucho que me ha gustado? Por suerte, no me ha gustado a mí sola. Seguro que se ha quedado con las caras de los idiotas que babeaban detrás.<p>

"I've lost control and I don't want it back. I'm going numb I've been hijacked. It's a fucking drag". Yo no soy así. Me gusta tenerlo todo controlado. El mundo Fae es muy peligroso, incluso para mí. No puedo volverme loca, no puedo dejar que esta sensación me domine. Necesito mantenerme calmada porque ella puede matarme, de verdad. Ahora es cuando tengo que ser más lista y cuidadosa que nunca.

"I taste you on my lips and I can't get rid of you. So I say damn your kiss and the awful things you do. Yeah you're worse than nicotine". Aún no he sentido sus labios contra los míos, pero no paro de imaginarlo. Su imagen vuelve a mí una y otra vez como una droga.

"It's better to burn than to fade away. It's better to leave than be replaced". Ojalá pudiera alejarme, irme lejos de ella, pero es imposible y no creo que vaya a ser remplazada. Tendré que seguir yendo a clase e intentar no quemarme porque el que juega con fuego…

"I'm losing to you baby I'm no match. I'm going numb I've been hijacked. It's a fucking drag". Supongo que alguien debería darme un par de guantazos o echarme agua como Kenzi. ¿Voluntarios? Veo el reflejo de mis ojos azules en la pantalla del móvil. Ahora la idiota soy yo. No me puedo creer lo que está pasándome. Al menos, los chicos que babeaban detrás solo tenían interés sexual, pero yo…Yo no soy así.

"Just one more hit and then we're through. 'Cause you could never love me back". Debería dejar de pensar en ella. Kenzi tiene razón. Podría estar casada o tener una relación. De todas formas, solo soy una alumna más. Podría elegir a cualquiera antes que a mí. Además, se supone que soy humana y los Faes no pueden tener nada con los que no lo son.

"Cut every tie I have to you. 'Cause your love's a fucking drag". Este estúpido sentimiento me está arrastrando y no sé dónde voy a acabar. ¿Por qué es tan fuerte cuando solo la he visto una hora? Una maldita hora, Lena. ¿Qué tiene esa mujer que no tengan las demás? No puede ser tan especial…

"But I need it so bad. Your love's a fucking drag. But I need it so bad. Yeah you're worse than nicotine". Me preocupa demasiado tener este sentimiento tan intense. No la conozco, apenas he estado con ella, pero, lo que he visto, me atrae como el canto de una sirena hacia un destino dolorosamente mortal. Aún tengo la esperanza de poder olvidarme un poco de ella si es mala profesora. En un momento de desesperación, cruzo los dedos porque no sepa dar clase como a mí me gusta o…caeré en un abismo del que no podré salir.

Probablemente, Kenzi tenga razón y necesite una novia. Debería buscar a alguien. Quizás en la universidad…

No recuerdo cuando me quedé dormida, pero me he levantado con un extraño dolor en el costado. Por suerte, Lauren está preparando el desayuno en la cocina.

—Buenos días —me saluda con una sonrisa —¿Sabes si Bo ha terminado de ducharse?

—Emm… —agudizo el oído —Está secándose. Oye, Lauren, me duelen las costillas. ¿Puedes echar un vistazo?

—¡Claro! Déjame ver.

Mi hermana se acerca y me levanta la camiseta por el lateral. Empieza por la costilla que está más hacia abajo y va palpando lentamente hacia arriba. Cuando llega a las últimas, pongo cara de dolor e inspiro a través de los dientes.

—Lo siento. No parece que estén rotas —comenta mirándome —De hecho, está perfectamente. No entiendo por qué te duele.

Se queda mirando unos segundos más hasta que oye a Bo bajar las escaleras.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo? —la Súcubo mira extrañada.

—Le duele el costado —responde mi hermana.

—¿Cómo no le va a doler con ese pedazo de moratón? —Bo me mira con cara de dolor —Tiene mala pinta. Deberías ponerle algo.

—Bo, no la asustes. Lena, tú ni caso. No tienes nada.

—Que sí —la morena presiona con el dedo justo donde me duele —¿Cómo no lo ves? Si es enorme.

—Será…¿una cosa Fae? —Lauren hace una mueca —Voy a coger un espejo.

Mi hermana abre un cajón del salón y saca un pequeño espejo. Se lo pasa a su novia y ella lo pone junto a mi costado para que pueda mirarme. Me retuerzo un poco hasta que lo veo perfectamente. Tiene razón. Un enorme moratón se extiende por mis tres últimas costillas superiores. Empieza a ponerse negro por los bordes.

—¿Lo ves? —duda Lauren.

—Sí, Bo tiene razón. Se ve fatal.

—Describídmelo, por favor.

De grande como…una de esas cosas donde pones lo que después vas a analizar –empieza Bo.

—¿Una placa Petri?

—Sí, eso —asiente la Súcubo —Tiene un color medio negro, medio morado y el centro es como si la sangre estuviese retenida bajo la piel. Da un poco de asco.

—No me gusta cómo suena eso —Lauren niega con la cabeza desaprobatoriamente —¿Crees que es alergia a la esencia que oculta tu naturaleza Fae?

—No me hagas mucho caso, tú eres la doctora, pero eso no parece alergia —la morena lo mira más de cerca —Es como si le hubiesen dado una paliza.

—Vale, Lena, voy a tomarte una muestra de sangre y comprobaré si te da alergia mientras estás en clase.

—Gracias, Lauren…y Bo.

No tengo ningún problema con las agujas, así que no tarda mucho en sacarme la muestra. Le dedico una sonrisa a la pareja antes de coger mis cosas y marcharme. Tengo mucho sueño y ninguna gana de ir a clase. Hasta la tercera hora no tengo literatura y las dos primeras son aburridas.

Fuera llueve bastante, así que me apresuro a montarme en el coche, aparcado al final de la calle. Los limpiaparabrisas se mueven a toda velocidad y apenas tengo unos segundos para ver al que va delante. ¡Lo que me faltaba! Un atasco. Parece que ha habido un accidente. No me extraña, con tanta lluvia… Al menos, mi canción favorita acaba de empezar a sonar por los altavoces.

—Empty spaces… —empiezo a cantar subiendo el volumen.

Mientras avanzo lentamente, veo una figura caminando por el arcén. La chica camina bajo la lluvia sin paraguas. Yo nunca olvido una cara y a ella la he visto alguna que otra vez por la universidad. De hecho, solo la he visto una vez. Me acuerdo por sus vaqueros oscuros y su camiseta de los Ramones. Me da pena que se esté empapando y aún queda un buen trecho…

—¡Oye! —la llamo al bajar la ventanilla —¿Vas a la universidad?

—¡Sí! —responde sin dejar de caminar.

—¡Sube! Yo voy para allá.

—No, gracias. Voy caminando.

—Vamos, que no te voy a comer y está lloviendo a mares.

La chica se para y se queda mirándome. A los pocos segundos, abre la puerta y sube. Ha sido fácil convencerla y sé exactamente por qué. Cuando entra, huelo su esencia Fae. Para ella, no soy ningún peligro porque cree que soy humana.

—Gracias —dice mirándome extrañada.

—De nada —le sonrío —Soy Lena.

—Alex —responde aún con desconfianza.

—Hey, tranquila. Está lloviendo mucho y te he visto alguna que otra vez por la universidad. No quería que llegases empapada.

—Gracias…de nuevo. Así que me has visto en la universidad. ¿Qué estudias?

—Literatura y filología clásica.

—Doble carrera ¿eh? Yo no podría.

—¿Y tú qué estudias?  
>—Arquitectura.<p>

—Eso explica que te haya visto.

—Sí, estamos en el mismo edificio. ¿Clase?

—La cinco.

—Yo la tres.

—¡Anda! La de enfrente. Somos…

—¡Shh! Mi canción favorita está sonando en la radio.

—En realidad es un disco.

—¿Te gusta The Cure? —Alex abre mucho los ojos —Me encanta esta canción.

Sin cortarse ni un pelo, la chica empieza a cantar con emoción. Aprovechando el semáforo, la observo. Puede que sea tan alta como yo y lleva una camiseta negra sin mangas, que le deja medio costado al aire, de Kiss. Tiene buen gusto para la música, de eso no hay duda. Tiene un bonito pelo negro, que cae sobre sus hombros formando ondas, recordándome al de Bo. Sus ojos son de un azul tan claro que parecen grises y su voz es suave y melódica. No es Robert Smith, pero tampoco canta mal.

—Se ha puesto verde —comenta con una sonrisa —Los de detrás van a empezar a pitarte si no mueves.

—No me había dado cuenta —vuelvo la vista al frente poniendo el coche en marcha —Estaba absorta oyéndote cantar.

—Como ya te he dicho, es mi favorita —ríe ella —No puedo evitarlo.

—No importa. Puedes ponerla otra vez si quieres.

—¿Y quitar esta preciosa canción de Led Zeppelin? Estás loca. Es más, como la siguiente sea de Queen, voy a caminar más a menudo bajo la lluvia para que me recojas.

—Mmm… —me quedo pensativa, recordando el orden de las canciones —_Lovesong, Starway to Heaven_…Pues te vas a mojar porque la siguiente es _Bijou_.

—¡Venga ya! —exclama con una sonrisa —No te creo.

Entonces, empiezan a sonar los primeros acordes tocados por las virtuosas manos de Brian May y Alex me mira sorprendida.

—Vale, es oficial, mi mejor amiga va a ser la lluvia —sonríe guiñándome un ojo —O tú. Pero, por favor, no me digas que en ese disco tienes Scorpions o me va a dar algo.

—La primera es _The Show Must Go On_ y las segunda es…—hago una pausa dramática —_Send Me An__ Angel_.

—¡Ay, dios! Creo que me acabo de enamorar —se lleva la mano a la boca al oír el segundo título —Por favor, dime que no tienes novio.

—Ni ahora, ni nunca —niego con la cabeza —Aunque una novia no me vendría mal…

—¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Elígeme a mí! —exclama levantando la mano como si fuese una niña pequeña.

Me echo a reír y ella también. Es graciosa. No, está loca. Me cae bien y tengo el presentimiento de que vamos a ser muy buenas amigas. ¿Y quién sabe? A lo mejor ella me haga olvidar a la profe.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué os parece? ¿Alex? ¿Tamsin? Gracias por las reviews, nos vemos la próxima y buen fin de semana.<strong>


	3. Odín, ayúdame

**Hola! Podéis agradecerle a mi Bo particular, mi queridísima amiga Phrisma (que a ver si se decide a escribir con esa vena dramática suya) que haya actualizado tan pronto. ¡Agradecédselo mucho porque es un cachito de pan! Así que, le dedico este capítulo y este nuevo personaje a ella con mucho cariño. ¡Ah! Y a la ya mencionada AlabamaBlue por el nombre. ¡Gracias a las dos, preciosas!**

* * *

><p>—Te digo yo que no —Alex se niega a darme la razón —Que el ángel en las escaleras no es la portada de <em>Starway to Heaven<em>.

—Yo no he dicho que sea la portada porque esa canción pertenece al disco _Led Zeppelin IV _—rebato negando con la cabeza —He dicho que es una representación de la canción.

—Mi profesor ya ha entrado —la chica camina hacia la clase —Pero no creas que te vas a librar.

Me río levemente y la observo entrar en el aula, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Hemos llegado hace dos horas, pero, en los descansos, hemos acordado reunirnos a medio camino de las dos clase para hablar. No paramos de discutir sobre música. A veces estamos de acuerdo y a veces no, pero lo pasmos bien y nos reímos. ¿He dicho ya que me cae bien? No puedo negarlo.

Me asombra ver tanta gente dentro de clase. El hecho más sorprendente es que la mayoría sean chicos. Suelen estar fuera haciendo el tonto. Nada más dejarme caer sobre la silla, el idiota que se va a "tirar" a la profe, entra corriendo a sentarse detrás de mí y empieza a reírse. No entiendo nada hasta que veo a Tamsin entrar por la puerta con un maletín. Tanto hablar con Alex ha hecho que olvide que tenía a tercera hora con ella.

El de detrás y sus amigos empiezan a babear y soltar comentarios. Resoplo por su idiotez y observo los movimientos de la profesora. Se quita la chaqueta de cuero, la pone sobre la silla y nos mira con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Al igual que Alex, ella también lleva una camiseta negra sin mangas que deja al aire su costado, pero no es de Kiss. Tiene una calavera plateada en el centro. Me parece bastante poético que la lleve una Valquiria.

—Bueno, hoy empezamos con las clases de forma oficial —comenta Tamsin paseándose por la clase —Dado que la prueba de ayer fue lamentable, voy a empezar por el principio y explicaré un poco de historia porque…porque me da la gana. Antes de nada, hablemos de los vikingos que invadieron lo que hoy conocemos como Reino Unido.

—Esos eran los que llevaban cuernos en el casco ¿no? —exclama el idiota de detrás —Los que arrasaban todo como salvajes.

—No llevaban cuernos en el casco —digo indignada —Eso es una mentira de Hollywood.

—Gracias, Lena —la profesora camina hacia nosotros —Es cierto que los vikingos eran un poco salvajes, sobre todo en las torturas, pero…

La rubia apoya ambas manos sobre mi mesa y mira al de detrás entrecerrando los ojos. Tengo que echarme un poco hacia atrás para poder ver algo que no sean sus pechos.

—Tu nombre era… —se queda mirándolo.

—Holden —responde él.

—Bien, Holden. Te diré algo. Los salvajes vikingos tenían algo que tú no.

Tamsin se da la vuelta y camina hacia su mesa para sentarse sobre ella. Todos nos quedamos esperando a que diga algo más, pero Holden es muy impaciente:

—¿El qué? —pregunta casi levantándose.

—Dignidad –la profesora se sienta en su mesa.

Eso ha sido un guantazo verbal en toda regla. El idiota se sienta correctamente y agacha la cabeza avergonzado cual perrito. Yo no puedo evitar reír, así que me cubro la boca con una mano para que no se note demasiado. Tamsin me mira.

—¿Qué pasa, Lena? —me pregunta levantando una ceja.

Me parece que el segundo guantazo me lo acabo de ganar yo.

—Nada —contengo la respiración.

—¿Te ha parecido gracioso? —insiste ella —Pues te diré algo a ti también. Los vikingos tenían algo que tú tampoco tienes. ¿Sabes qué? Valquirias.

Siento como el calor empieza a subir en mis mejillas. Debo de estar tan roja como la sangre que me ha sacado Lauren por la mañana. Por suerte, los demás se miran unos a otros extrañados. Apoyo la frente en la mano que tengo en la mesa, sujeta por el codo, y miro hacia el suelo. Oigo la risa de Tamsin y cierro los ojos con fuerza. Ahora sería un buen momento para que los dos bandos Fae entrasen en guerra y me llamasen para detenerla.

—Beowulf —Tamsin baja de la mesa y lo escribe en la pizarra —Hablemos de este gran poema épico.

Cuando empieza a hablar, presto atención como buena alumna. Mientras tanto, el calor se va evaporando y mis músculos se relajan.

Llevo escuchándola cuarenta minutos con cara de boba. Me encanta cómo da clase. Hola, perdición. Adiós, querida concentración. Puede que Tamsin no me mate, pero yo voy a morir si no respiro. Por suerte, ella da por finalizada la clase, la gente empieza a salir, salgo de mi absorta ensoñación y recuerdo cómo se respira.

Estoy a punto de salir por la puerta , la última de la clase como siempre, cuando Tamsin me retiene por el brazo.

—Era broma —sonríe, creo que maliciosamente —Lo de la Valquiria. Era broma. Claro que puedes tener una.

—Emm… —no sé qué decirle —No sé cómo puedo tener una Valquiria. Quiero decir, según la mitología, son diosas.

Intento escapara sin dejar caer que soy Fae y que sé que las Valquirias son reales. Ella suelta una carcajada.

—Bueno, por muy diosas que sean, si le echas imaginación, puedes conseguir que alguna te mire y…

Me suelta el brazo manteniendo la sonrisa y coge sus cosas. La miro esperando que termine la frase.

—Nos vemos mañana —dice saliendo por la puerta.

¿Se está quedando conmigo? La sigo para preguntarle lo que iba a decir, pero alguien me retiene por el brazo antes de poder alcanzarla.

—¿Lena, dónde vas? —Alex me sonríe —Tenemos una conversación pendiente.

—Iba a preguntarle algo a mi profesora de literatura, pero supongo que no importa —observo a Tamsin alejarse —No quiero que me mire mal.

—¿Es borde?

—No has conocido una tía tan borde en tu vida —me río —Tiene una mala leche que…

Una de las puertas de mi clase se cierra y Alex la señala, indicándome que habían entrado.

—Pensaba que tenías hora libre —se extraña bastante.

—Bueno, el profesor de latín está de baja —me encojo de hombros —Supongo que han mandado un sustituto. ¿Nos vemos la siguiente hora?

—¡Por supuesto! —me guiña un ojo y se aleja.

Entro en clase y me siento. Esperaba encontrar un señor mayor con cara de ser amante de las películas de Indiana Jones, pero no. Los directivos de la universidad se han propuesto que me dé un ataque al corazón, estoy segura. Otra joven profesora apunta su nombre en la pizarra. Victoria. La observo con detenimiento. Es alta, morena y podría hacerle la competencia a Tamsin sin despeinarse. Su ondulado pelo cae sobre la camisa blanca, impecablemente planchada. Cuando se da la vuelta, quitándose el resto de tiza de las manos, me da un pequeño infarto. Lleva el cuello de la camisa bien doblado, pero los tres botones desabrochados guían los ojos a un solo sitio. Vaya con la profe nueva… Analizo su rostro. No cabe duda de que su belleza causará problemas. Sus ojos marrones oscuros también son preciosos y en sus labios se dibuja una dulce sonrisa.

—Buenos días, chicas y chicos —intenta acallar el bullicio que ha causado su entrada —Soy Victoria Black, vuestra nueva profesora de latín. Espero que nos llevemos bien.

"¡No! ¡No! ¡No!", grito interiormente. ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? La profe mala, la buena y la chica guay en medio. A ver, karma o lo que quiera que sea, ¿yo qué te he hecho? ¿Por qué me odias? Esto no es normal. Por favor, Victoria, no seas buena dando clase.

—¿Os importa si os hago una pequeña prueba improvisada? —pregunta dulcemente.

—Con ese cuerpo nos puedes hacer lo que quieras —exclama uno de los idiotas.

—Gracias, pero al próximo comentario como ese, sales por la puerta…cerrada —Victoria se pone borde sin borrar la sonrisa —Os repartiré los folios y podéis empezar cuando queráis.

Por un momento me ha dado miedo, pero ha vuelto a ser dulce en dos segundos. Una profesora agradable y firme a la vez. Voy a morir en la universidad.

A simple vista, el examen me parece sencillo. Sin embargo, conforme avanzo, el nivel va subiendo. Está bastante currado. Me da a mí que va a ser buena profesora y voy a tener otro problema. Lo hago con rapidez. Es mi segunda asignatura favorita y no se me da mal.

Victoria pasa por delante de mí justo cuando dejo el bolígrafo sobre la mesa.

—¿Has terminado? —pregunta un poco sorprendida.

Asiento con una sonrisa y ella coge la hoja para echarle un vistazo. Pone gesto aprobatorio y me dedica una sonrisa.

—¿Me prestas un bolígrafo? —pregunta sin quitar la sonrisa —Rojo, por favor.

Busco en el estuche y le entrego uno. Ella se pone junto a mí y se inclina sobre la mesa. Trago saliva cuando la camisa se le abre un poco más y me concentro en la hoja. "Odín, ayúdame".

—Está todo perfecto, pero aquí podrías traducir menos literal. Así queda un poco raro ¿no crees? —me mira y guiña un ojo —Pero está genial.

Hace un círculo rojo y dentro coloca un diez. Se queda unos segundos más mirando la hoja y pone la mano sobre mi hombros, siempre sonriendo, antes de alejarse hacia su mesa.

—Buen trabajo, Lena. Nos vamos a llevar bien.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y ahora qué? ¿Team Tamsin? ¿Team Alex? o ¿Team Victoria? Lo sé, no había drama suficiente y monto más. Me gusta liarla, ¿qué le vamos a hacer? Gracias por las reviews y el apoyo. Disfrutad del resto de semana.<strong>


	4. De hermanas va la cosa

**Hola! Aviso de que en este capítulo la he liado mucho. Aún estoy algo asombrada de lo que he escrito y espero que no me matéis. Aparte de actualizar más rápido, también es un poquito más largo. Las musas me visitan mucho últimamente. Disfrutad.**

* * *

><p>Estoy esperando a que Alex termine su última clase para poder llevarla a casa. Me aburro bastante porque no tengo deberes y no hay nadie que conozca para hablar. El aburrimiento dura poco. El corazón me da un vuelco cuando Tamsin entra caminando por el pasillo. En serio, esa mujer debería ser ilegal. Por si fuera poco, Victoria camina en sentido contrario y el corazón me late tan deprisa que se va a salir del pecho e ir a adorarlas como diosas. Si la de literatura debería ser ilegal, la de latín debería estar prohibida por la Federación Mundial de la Salud Cardiaca. Me lo he inventado un poquito, pero ni os habéis dado cuenta.<p>

En el mismo momento en el que las dos se encuentran, en mi interior se forma un agujero negro que deriva en un vacío cerebral. Me apuesto lo que sea a que si me dijesen algo, hablaría Dothraki o un intento de ello…si no me da un infarto.

Al verse, las dos se paran a hablar, pero antes se dan un abrazo. ¡Tamsin abrazando a alguien! Se me acaba de desencajar la mandíbula de tanto como he abierto la boca. A que Kenzi tenía razón y Victoria es su novia…

Cuando consigo salir de mi asombro, ya están caminando hacia mí. ¿Qué hacéis? ¿Dónde vais, locas? Estas dos me van a matar de un ataque al corazón…o diez.

—¿Por qué tan sola, Lena? —me pregunta Victoria con su habitual sonrisa.

—Espero a una amiga —sonrío yo también.

—¿Sabes, Tamsin? Esta chica ha sacado la mejor nota en mi prueba inicial —comenta la morena—. Creo que va a ser mi mejor alumna.

—De eso ni hablar —Tamsin la mira con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Sacó un diez en mi examen inicial y, como yo la vi primero, será mi mejor alumna.

—Lo siento, hermanita, pero yo soy la mayor y Lena será mi mejor alumna.

¿Habéis oído ese "BOOM"? Ha sido mi cerebro, mi estómago y mi corazón explotando mientras pierdo la dignidad.

—¿He-he-hermanas? —tartamudeo.

—Solo de madre —sonríe la morena.

—Pero, por desgracias, lo somos —se ríe la rubia.

—¿Cómo que por desgracia? —Victoria le da un codazo—. No le digas eso a la muchacha que se va a creer que la mala soy yo.

—Sé perfectamente quién es la mala —debería haberme quedado calladita.

—¿Qué insinúas? —Tamsin deja de reírse—. ¿Qué soy la mala?

—Yo…—contengo la respiración.

—Lena, te está tomando el pelo —la morena ríe levemente—. Es la mala y graciosilla. No le hagas ni caso.

—¿Cómo que no me haga caso? —la rubia me mira—. Si no me haces caso, vas a suspender.

—Como suspendas a esta preciosidad, te corto las… —Victoria se detiene y la mira—. Tú ya me entiendes.

—Ya veremos cómo se porta esta preciosidad —la rubia me guiña un ojo—. Bueno, Tori, me voy a dar clase. Hasta mañana, Lena.

—Adiós, Tammy —Victoria se despide con la mano.

—¡No me llames asó! —le grita alejándose por el pasillo.

—Ay, hermanas… —la morena suspira sentándose a mi lado—. ¿Tú tienes hermanos, Lena?

—Una hermana mayor —asiento sonriente—. Lauren.

—Anda, sois dos con la inicial L. Qué simpático.

—Y el apellido también empieza por L.

—Cierto, lo recuerdo de tu examen. ¿Y qué hace tu hermana?

—Es doctora de… —recuerdo que supuestamente soy humana—. De esas que curan, pero también investigan.

—Interesante… —Victoria se queda pensativa—. Pues yo, ya ves la que me ha tocado. Es muy graciosa cuando quiere, pero la chulería no se la he conseguido quitar. Aunque tengo que reconocer que es muy ágil para dar cortes a la gente.

—Ni que lo diga…

—¿Qué te ha dicho ya?

—Que los vikingos tenían algo que yo no.

—¿Dignidad?

—No. Una Valquiria.

—¡Hala! Qué descarada. Esa es nueva.

—¿Descarada? —la pincho un poco para ver si me dice que es Fae—. ¿Por qué?

—Nada, nada, cosas mías —sonríe quitándole importancia.

—¡Lena! —oigo la voz de Alex y giro la cabeza—. Terminé.

—¿Esta es la amiga a la que esperabas? —la sonrisa se borra del rostro de Victoria cuando asiento—. Alex, tu madre quiere que vayas a su despacho.

La profesora de latín se levanta y se marcha sin despedirse. Miro a Alex extrañada. Eso es tensión y lo demás son tonterías.

—No le cae muy bien mi madre —Alex me coge de la mano—. Anda, vámonos. ¿Puedes llevarme al despacho de mi madre? Está cerca del parque central.

—Sí, claro. Me pilla más cerca además.

Con las indicaciones de Alex, llegamos bastante rápido. Sin embargo, no me gusta donde estamos. Los complejos de las Sombras. La chica me dice que pare frente al edificio principal. Me quedo pensando. El despacho de su madre, la reacción de Victoria, las Sombras, el edificio principal…

—Alex, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Dispara.

—¿Cómo se llama tu madre?

—Evony, ¿por?

—¡Hostia pu…! —me llevo la mano a la boca.

Primero la Valquiria y Victoria son hermanas y, ahora, Alex es hija de la mismísima Morrigan. Bueno, ahora no, desde siempre supongo. Pero me sorprende bastante que Evony tenga una hija y que sea Alex. Es decir, la Morrigan es tan…pija y glamurosa y su hija es tan…cañera y guay. Yo me voy a volver loca.

—¿Algún problema? —duda Alex.

—No, no, es que…he visto un bicho gigante ahí fuera —improviso con mi gran imaginación—. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

—Sí, claro —dice bajando del coche—. No te vas a librar de mí, querida.

No hay duda, es hija de Evony. Lo que quiere decir que es una Musa, interesante… Río levemente cuando cierra la puerta, pero, antes de que pueda poner el coche en marcha, da la vuelta por la parte delantera y da con los dedos en mi ventanilla. La bajo y ella me da un papelito.

—Mi número y mi dirección —sonríe—. Por si llueve mañana.

—Te enviaré un mensaje más tarde —asiento también con un sonrisa.

—Lo estaré esperando.

Alex cuela la cabeza dentro del coche y me planta un beso en la boca.

—Un placer haberte conocido, Lena.

No me da tiempo ni a reaccionar. De hecho, no sé cómo hacerlo. Me ha dejado loquísima con ese beso y se ha ido sin más. Desde luego, lo del autocontrol no lo ha sacado de su madre, pero la provocación sí. Tengo que esperar unos segundos hasta que me tranquilizo y mi corazón deja de latir como un caballo desbocado. Después, arranco y conduzco hasta casa. No puedo dejar de pensar en Alex ni un segundo. Me gusta y ese beso, aunque precipitado, me ha encantado.

—Hola, Lena —me saluda mi hermana.

—Hola, Lauren. Hola, Bo.

—¿Puedes sentarte un momento? —me pide la Súcubo—. Tu hermana y yo queremos comentarte algo.

Asiento y dejo mis cosas sobre la mesa antes de sentarme. Es un alivio que tengan cara de felicidad y no de preocupación porque las palabras no han sonado muy bien.

—Bueno, ya sabes cuánto tiempo llevamos Bo y yo juntas —comienza Lauren—. Pues hemos estado pensando.

—Creemos que es hora de dar un paso importante en nuestras vidas –continúa Bo—. Pero, antes, queremos que nos des tu aprobación. Es importante para nosotras.

—¿Os vais a casar? —les pregunto.

—No, nada tan…definitivo —mi hermana respira hondo—. Le he pedido a Bo que se mude aquí.

—¡Ah! Vale —les sonrío—. No pasa nada. Es normal que quieras pasar más tiempo con ella.

—Hemos pensado que, si no quieres quedarte, puedes irte a vivir con Kenzi —comenta la Súcubo—. Además, te pilla más cerca de la universidad. Pero solo si quieres.

Tener a Kenzi de compañera no estaría mal y tengo que tener en cuenta que ellas son una pareja. Aunque normalmente no salgo mucho de mi habitación cuando Lauren está haciendo sus cosas, las dos necesitaran un poco más de intimidad. No me hace mucha gracia tener que separarme de mi hermana, pero sé que Bo la quiere y puede cuidar de ella tan bien como yo.

—Tengo una idea —dice la morena—. Me vengo aquí como…una semana y convivimos las tres. Según vaya avanzando la cosa, ya decides si vuelvo a casa, te quedas o prefieres ir con Kenzi. ¿Te parece?

—Está bien —le dedico una sonrisa—. Periodo de prueba.

Sé que al final no me voy a quedar. Lauren parece muy feliz con la idea de vivir con su novia y entiendo perfectamente que se necesitan la una a la otra. A pesar de que Bo sea Fae, quiere demasiado a Lauren como para hacerle daño.

—Os invito a cenar esta noche para celebrarlo —sonríe Bo animada y me da un toquecito en la rodilla—. Puedes traer a alguien si quieres.

La Súcubo me guiña un ojo. ¿Le habrá contado algo Kenzi? No creo. Aún así, la miro extrañada. Me levanto cogiendo mis cosas y me dirijo a mi habitación. La verdad es que se me ha ocurrido una idea, pero no sé qué hacer. Saco el móvil y el papelito que me dio Alex toda decidida. No puedo evitar sonreír al ver su bonita letra. Iba a enviarle un mensaje, pero prefiero llamarla:

—¡Lena! —exclama al cogerlo—. Pensaba que me ibas a enviar un mensaje.

—¿Qué es eso? —le pregunto al escuchar ruido de fondo.

—Estaba escuchando música. Espera un segundo y le bajo el volumen.

—¿Qué escuchabas?

—The pictures have all been washed in black, tattooed everything —canta ella.

—Pearl Jam, ¿eh? —sonrío imaginándola cantando como una loca—. Yo prefiero _Alive_.

—Estamos hablando de _Black_, Lena. Es una canción preciosa que habla de un amor imposible. No hay discusión posible.

—¿Qué pasa, Alex? ¿Tienes un amor imposible?

—Puede…

—Entonces te he llamado para nada.

—¿Por qué? ¿No te gustaba oírme cantar?

—Sí, mucho, pero te llamaba para otra cosa.

—Venga, Lena, no seas mala. Dime qué era de una vez.

—La novia de mi hermana se muda con ella y nos ha invitado a cenar. Me ha dicho que podía llevar a alguien y he pensado en ti.

—¿Has pensado en mí? Vaya, Lena, qué obsesión tienes conmigo.

—Déjate de bromitas y dime si quieres venir o no antes de que elija la ropa.

—Si te pones guapa, voy. Espera, ahora tengo que ir porque tú siempre estás guapa.

—Deja de tirarme los trastos y ve a prepararte. Te recojo en dos horas.

—Entonces tengo tiempo de sobra. Ya veremos quién tira los trastos a quién —Alex empieza a reírse—. No estoy loca ¿vale? Es que le acabo de guiñar un ojo al móvil por tu culpa.

—¿Mi culpa? —me echo a reír yo también—. No me eches la culpa de tu locura. Te veo luego, señorita _Black_.

Tengo dos horas por delante y no sé qué hacer. Por suerte, Bo aparece y se apoya en el marco de la puerta. Me mira cruzándose de brazos.

—Perdona que te moleste, pero me he quedado preocupada.

—No estaba haciendo nada. Pasa y siéntate.

—¿Seguro que no te molesta que me mude aquí? —ella se sienta en la cama junto a mí.

—Escúchame bien, Bo. Sé que no hemos hablado mucho y que no somos las mejoras amigas del mundo, pero si Lauren te quiere, lo acepto. Además, sé que tú la quieres a ella y la haces feliz.

—Tú hermana es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, Lena. Solo quiero hacerla feliz y, para eso, creo que debemos llevarnos bien. Eres buena chica y me gustaría pasar algo más de tiempo contigo.

—Me caes bien, Bo. Estoy de acuerdo en pasar más tiempo juntas. Pero no le quites tiempo a Lauren por mí.

—Tranquila, ella es la primera siempre.

—Perfecto. ¡Ah! Otra cosas. Sé que la quieres y todo eso, pero, como le hagas daño, vas a tener que esconderte en las profundidades del infierno para que te encuentre.

—Me suicidaría antes de pensar en hacerle daño a Lauren.

Bo está un poco tensa, así que sonrío para que se relaje. No es mala mujer y Lauren está completamente loca por ella. Eso hace más fácil de llevar que esté con una Fae y, encima, Súcubo.

La morena y yo hemos hablado por más de una hora. Siento que la conozco un poco mejor y que es la persona perfecta para mi hermana. Me preocupa un poco su alimentación como Fae, por supuesto, pero me parece que han encontrado una buena forma de llevarlo. Parece que nos vamos a llevar bien.

—Oye, Bo, antes de que te vayas —la retengo—. He invitado a una amiga. No te importa ¿verdad?

—¿Una amiga? —la Súcubo eleva las cejas con una sonrisa—. Claro que no. Ya te dije que podías traer a alguien si querías. Así que tienes una amiguita ¿eh?

—Solo es una amiga —niego con la cabeza—. Todavía no me aclaro.

—¿No te aclaras? —ella se apoya en la pared.

—¿Nunca te ha pasado que tenías varias personas en la cabeza?

—Me ha pasado —Bo asiente con una sonrisa—. Pero tenía bastante claro que tu hermana era la opción correcta.

—Supongo que es más fácil con dos personas. Pero, cuando no te puedes sacar a tres personas de la cabeza, es una maldita locura.

—¿Tres? Cuéntamelo. A lo mejor te puedo ayudar.

—Lauren acaba de salir de la ducha. Te lo cuento luego, ¿vale?

—Esperaré pacientemente.

Bo se ha metido en la ducha antes que yo. Espero unos quince minutos hasta que sale. El agua cae sobre mí, pero no sé qué estoy haciendo. Mi mente está inundada de flashes. Solo veo a Tamsin, sus ojos; a Victoria, su sonrisa; A Alex, su voz… Mi cerebro no da para tanta belleza. A pesar de que no esté prohibido que las profesoras y las alumnas tengan algo porque somos adultas, intento concentrarme en Alex. Sin embargo, es hija de la Morrigan. Si se lo dice a su madre, va a enterarse de que le he mentido en lo de ser humana. Bueno, técnicamente, no ha preguntado. No se puede decir que le he mentido.

Salgo de la ducha sin prisa y miro la hora en el móvil. Tengo quince minutos de sobra. Pienso en qué ponerme antes de decidirme por unos vaqueros y mi camiseta favorita de Queen.

—Lauren, Bo, voy a recoger a Alex —digo cogiendo mi chaqueta de cuero negra—. ¿Nos vemos en el restaurante?

—En el que está a dos calles del complejo de las Sombras —Bo asiente con la cabeza—. El favorito de la mujer más bonita del mundo.

—Tú sí que eres bonita —exclama Lauren—. Nos vemos allí, Lena.

Salgo por la puerta aún riéndome y voy a por el coche. No tardo mucho en llegar a casa de Alex. La espero fuera, apoyada en el capó. Hace un poco de frio, pero la morena sale del edificio con unos pantalones cortos, botas altas y un chaleco de cuero, sin nada debajo. Me quedo sin aliento hasta que me saluda con un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Qué te parece? —pregunta dando una vuelta—. Es mi ropa favorita.

—¿Vamos a cenar o tienes la intención de detener el tráfico? —le digo aún boquiabierta.

—No es el tráfico lo que quiero parar —me da un golpecito en el cuello de la chaqueta y lo coge para tirar—. Quiero comprobar cuánto aguantas.

Al decir esto último, se queda a escasos centímetros de mi cara. Después, me suelta y entra en el coche. Esta chica va a acabar con mi cordura. Me monto y me pongo en el cinturón sin dejar de mirarla.

—¿Aguantar qué? —le pregunto.

Ella se echa a reír y me ordena que conduzca. No ha dicho nada en todo el camino, solo se ha dedicado a cantar. Me bajo antes que ella y le abro la puerta del coche. Alex me dedica una sonrisa y camina hacia la entrada del restaurante.

—Aguantar sin que te dé un infarto —se contonea delante de mí, alejándose poco a poco.

Me acaba de dejar sin palabras. Se gira y me mira desde la puerta, haciendo un gesto para que me dé prisa. Avanzo hacia ella con un nudo en la garganta por lo que me acaba de decir. Alex me coge de la mano y empuja la doble puerta, consiguiendo que me relaje. Me dejo arrastrar por ella hasta que veo a mi hermana sentada junto a Bo. Kenzi me saluda con la mano rápidamente.

—Hola, chicas —les sonrío—. Ella es Alex.

—Hola, soy Lauren, su hermana —Lauren le tiende la mano—. Encantada.

—Bo, su novia —comenta la Súcubo mirando a mi hermana—. Encantada también.

—Kenzi. Yo soy la amiga guay.

—Hola a todas y encantada —Alex sonríe y toma asiento.

Yo decido ponerme entre Kenzi y ella. Así, Lauren y Bo están enfrente. Espero que esto no sea demasiado incómodo.

Mientras nos decidimos, Lauren y Alex hablan sobre ciencia. No sabía que la morena entendía tanto del tema y me impresiona bastante. Se ríen y Bo y yo cruzamos miradas de asombro. Sin duda, estas dos se van a llevar bien.

No tarda mucho en aparecer un camarero para tomarnos nota. Tampoco tenemos que esperar mucho para que nos sirvan la cena…Ni para que lleguen los problemas. Y no es un problemita simple de arreglar. No. Son dos pedazos de problemas los que acaban de entrar por la puerta y tienen nombre: Tamsin y Victoria.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué? ¿Sorprendidos? Pues no es nada en comparación con el siguiente...No me matéis si queréis saber que pasa. Este es mi regalito de fin de semana, que espero que sea bueno. <strong>


	5. Las hermanas y la cena, aquí mi condena

**Hola! Ya he vuelto con otro capítulo. Muchas gracias por las reviews. Me han encantado y con algunas me he reído mucho. Este capítulo debía llamarse "Entre las hermanas y la cena, he aquí mi condena", pero me limitan el título y se ha quedado así. Sigamos con la Ley de Lewis :D Disfrutad.**

* * *

><p>¿Es que no había otro maldito restaurante en toda la ciudad? ¿Y no teníais otra cosas que poneros, bonitas? Victoria y ese escotado vestido azul tan ceñido me van a causar un grave infarto y Tamsin me va a rematar con sus vaqueros ajustados y esa camisa tan transparente. Al menos no se han dado cuenta de que…¡Mierda! La morena me dedica una de sus dulces sonrisas a la vez que mueve los dedos a modo de saludo. Su hermana hace un movimiento de cabeza con una sonrisa maliciosa. Contengo la respiración.<p>

—¿Esa es tu profesora? —me susurra Kenzi—. La que te tiene loquita.

—¿Cuál de las dos? —suspiro—. Las dos más bien y son hermanas.

—¡No jodas! —la gótica se inclina hacia atrás para mirar a Alex—. ¿Ella también…?

—¿Entiendes ahora mi dilema?

—Pobre, Lena. Tranquila, relájate. Solo es una cena.

¡Mis ovarios! No voy ni por el segundo plato cuando Victoria empieza a echarme miradas y guiñarme un ojo. Respiro profundo e intento apartar la mirada de ella, pero los ojos se me van solos. ¿Por qué tiene que ser la perfecta combinación entre belleza y dulzura?

—¿Estás bien? —Alex se inclina sobre mi hombro—. Pareces alterada.

—¿Eh? Sí, sí, estoy bien —la miro con una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. No te preocupes.

—¿Segura? —la chica desliza su mano por mi muslo.

Asiento, de nuevo sin acordarme de cómo se respira. Me acaba de dar tal vuelco el estómago que creo que tengo una montaña rusa dentro. Y del ataque al corazón ni hablamos. Alex me sonríe con picardía deslizando la mano por el interior de mi pierna. Dirijo la vista al frente aclarándome la garganta. Victoria me mira mordiéndose el labio inferior a la vez que cruza las piernas. Tamsin parece haberse dado cuenta y se desabrocha un botón de la camisa dejando ver el sujetador descaradamente. Hola, Odín, bonito, ya voy para el Valhalla…En realidad, creo que tienen un trono especialmente preparado para mí en el infierno porque quiero pecar…quiero pechar mucho, mucho.

—Lena, te estás poniendo muy roja —me susurra Kenzi—. ¡Cálmate, niña!

—Necesito ir al baño —digo levantándome—. Vuelve en seguida.

Camino decidida y con rapidez hasta el servicio. Es de esos en los que solo puede entrar una persona cada vez. Me echo un poco de agua en la cara y me apoyo en el lavabo mirándome en el espejo. Estoy tan roja como la manzana de Blancanieves. Inspiro y espiro varias veces hasta que los colores empiezan a bajar. Aún no estoy preparada para salir fuera, pero alguien toca la puerta. Al abrirla, Tamsin entra dentro y se apoya contra ella a la vez que echa el pestillo.

—Yo…—señalo la puerta.

—Tú te quedas aquí —Tamsin me empuja contra la pared y me sujeta por los hombros—. Así que intentando ligar con mi hermana ¿eh?

—Yo…no…¡No! —intento que no se me noten los nervios—. No estoy intentando nada.

—Mejor —la rubia se relaja y me suelta—. No se te ocurra intentar nada con ella porque…

Camino hacia la puerta para salir, pero Tamsin me lo impide, empujándome contra ella.

—Porque eres mía —termina.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibuja en su rostro y pega su cuerpo al mío todo lo que puede. Se inclina sobre mí y me besa, introduciendo su lengua en mi boca en el segundo dos. Saboreo cada segundo del beso con los ojos cerrados mientras ella aprisiona mis manos, ansiosas por acariciar su cuerpo. Las clava contra la madera y se separa de mí, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

—No te emociones, preciosa —sonríe pícara—. No me gustan las ansiosas.

Tamsin me aparta de la puerta y sale como si nada. Me llevo las manos a las rodillas, doblando el cuerpo, y resoplo con el poco aire que me ha podido entrar en los pulmones. No me ha dado tiempo a reaccionar. La brusquedad de la Valquiria me ha disparado el calor corporal y vuelvo a estar roja.

No consigo despejar mi mente, cuando alguien más entra y echa el cerrojo. Observo ese pelo negro que cae sobre sus hombros. Ella me sonríe acercándose.

—Hola, Lena —Victoria me mira atentamente—. No he podido evitar fijarme en que te ha gustado mi vestido.

La morena pone las manos en su cintura…mis manos…y se acerca mucho a mí. Mis ojos vagan hasta su escote y vuelven a mirarla nerviosamente. Ella se echa a reír.

—Pero qué mona estás cuando te pones roja —Victoria me acaricia las mejillas con ambas manos—. Te comía enterita.

—Esto…—no sé qué decir.

—¿Te pongo nerviosa? —ella niega con la cabeza riendo—. Vamos a quitarte esos nervios.

La morena me sujeta la cara firmemente con ambas manos y me besa despacio, con dulzura como todo lo que hace. A diferencia de la mandona de su hermana, ella me deja que pasee las manos por su cuerpo con total libertad. Prolonga el beso hasta que empezamos a quedarnos sin aliento y me mira con una dulce sonrisa.

—Diga lo que diga Tamsin, eres mía —deja un rápido beso sobre mis labios—. Nos vemos en clase, guapa.

Me guiña un ojo y sale por la puerta, dejándome sin respiración. ¿Dónde me he metido? Si Tamsin me había dejado calentita, Victoria ha desatado el volcán que intentaba reprimir en mi interior. ¿Cómo pueden ser hermanas? Una tan salvajemente sexy y la otra tan tiernamente sensual. Vuelvo a intentar contener el ritmo acelerado de mi corazón, pero, por segunda vez, no me da tiempo ni a dar un paso.

—Llevas mucho tiempo aquí —Alex cierra la puerta al entrar—. Empezaba a preocuparme que hubieses huido.

—¿Por qué iba a huir? —dudo.

—Lena, he empezado a meterte mano y has salido pitando.

—Eso no ha sido culpa tuya. Es que sabía que no me iba a poder controlar si no salía de ahí.

—Bueno, esa era mi intención —me mira con una picardía lasciva—. No me has dado la oportunidad de provocarte un infarto, pero ahora no tienes escapatoria, bonita.

Alex avanza hacia mí desabrochándose el chaleco hasta dejar al descubierto sus preciosos pechos. Retengo todo el oxigeno que puedo mientras ella se ríe.

—Vaya, tienes un corazón fuerte —me agarra por el cuello de la camiseta—. Todo un reto.

Tira de la camiseta hasta que quedamos completamente pegadas la una a la otra. Atrapa mis labios en un arrebato de pasión y me besa intensamente. No puedo resistirme a recorrer su torso con las manos. Ella, impacientemente, agarra mis muñecas y coloca mis manos en sus pechos.

—Vamos, Lena, sabes que soy impaciente —me dice separándose—. Pero nos están esperando.

Por primera vez, veo una sonrisa maligna dibujarse en sus labios. Vuelve a abrocharse el chaleco y camina hacia la puerta. Me dedica una sonrisa y sale sin decir nada. Yo me apoyo en la pared y dejo que mi cuerpo resbale hasta el suelo. La puerta vuelve a abrirse.

—Por favor, más no —casi suena como una súplica desesperada.

—¿Lena? —Kenzi se apresura a arrodillarse junto a mí—. ¿Estás bien?

Le resumo lo ocurrido lo mejor que puedo mientras ella va poniendo cara de sorpresa a cada palabra. Al terminar, se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

—Tienes un problema muy grave —niega con la cabeza—. La Valquiria, tu punto débil, y su hermana, que es…

—Me he dado cuenta de lo que era cuando me ha besado. Estaba dudando, pero ahora sé que es una Akvan.

—¿Qué hacen las Akvan?

—Son una especie de genios, pero hacen todo lo contrario de lo que les pides. Y, con solo decir algo como "quiero", "deseo" o "necesito", ya se dan por aludidas.

—Doble problema con Victoria, al igual que con su hermanita. ¿Qué hay de Alex?

—Otro doble problema —suelto un largo suspiro—. Como su madre es Evony, ella es una musa que derrite a la gente también.

—Te va el peligro, ¿eh? Entonces, las hermanas se van a pelear por ti y Alex también. ¿Qué vas a hacer, enana?

—No lo sé, Kenzi. Es obvio que Tamsin me pone a mil con solo mirarme, pero creo que solo soy un jueguecito para ella. Victoria es un amor y me enamora con solo sonreírme, pero no sé si es una competición entre hermanas. Y Alex me gusta muchísimo, pero no puedo estar con ella sin que sea un desastre.

—¿Por qué? Alex es buena chica y tenéis gustos similares. Es perfecta para ti. ¿Lo dices por su madre.

—Lo digo porque soy la Soul Keeper. Al estar con la hija de la Morrigan, las Luces se pensarían que me estoy aliando con las Sombras y se declararía una guerra.

—¡Vaya drama! Pero alguna te tiene que gustar más ¿no?

—Kenz, si te digo que todas me gustan por igual…Estoy hecha un lío.

—Anda, vamos a volver y te comes un buen helado de chocolate de postre.

—Estamos en invierno.

—Pues tarta, pero algo te tiene que quitar el triple calentón, bonita.

Cuando volvemos a la mesa, Lauren y Bo sonríen y se ponen a hablar entre ellas. Alex apoya el brazo en mi hombro y se inclina hacia mi oído.

—Siento haberte dejado con las ganas —me susurra—. Te lo compensaré.

Me estremezco desde el primer momento en que su aliento roza mi oreja y, aún más, con sus palabras. Asiento con la cabeza fijando mi vista en las hermanas, que parecen comer como si nada hubiese pasado. Tamsin dirige la mirada hacia mí, justo cuando Alex sigue susurrándome, y pone mala cara. Victoria mira a la rubia extrañada y lleva la vista hacia donde lo hace su hermana. También pone mala cara.

—Tú y yo lo vamos a pasar muy bien —dice Alex—. Te lo prometo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Aún pensáis que lo está pasando mal? Espero que os haya gustado mucho. Nos vemos en un par de días, tres como mucho. Hasta entonces, que os sea leve la espera.<strong>


	6. Undisclosed Desires

**Hola! Antes de nada, gracias por las reviews. Veo que eso de las elecciones no los lleváis bien. Yo tampoco, Lena se me va de las manos y ya no la puedo controlar. También he podido comprobar que tenéis algunas teorías conspiratorias interesantes. Es fundamental que nos os fíes de nadie cuando se trata de mis fics. Otra cosa: intentaré que los capítulos sean un poco más largos, pero si no me sale, no me sale. Mientras tanto, poneos la canción de Muse con la que he nombrado este capítulo y disfrutad.**

* * *

><p>Doy gracias a Odín de que se haya acabado la cena porque, entre los susurros de Alex y las miradas de las hermanas, casi me ha dado algo. Al menos, se me ha ocurrido una idea.<p>

Retraso la hora de irnos hasta que las dos profesoras se levantan para irse. Necesito acercarme a ellas todo lo que pueda para que mi plan funcione sin problemas. Una vez que solo Victoria y yo quedamos por salir, la cojo del brazo, reteniéndola unos segundos.

—Necesito que no te presentes esta noche en mi habitación —le susurro al oído—. Y no deseo que aparezcas a las dos de la mañana.

Salgo del restaurante y me reúno con mi hermana, Bo, Kenzi y Alex. Espero no haberme equivocado y que mi plan funcione. Tengo que empezar a aclararme, pero, antes, debo llevar a Alex a casa.

Esperaba tener una conversación con ella durante el viaje, pero se ha puesto a mirar por la ventana y no ha dicho nada. Yo, por idiota, también he permanecido en silencio al no querer incomodarla. Al llegar a su casa, las dos bajamos del coche y la acompaño hasta la puerta.

—¿Estás bien? —me atrevo a preguntar—. Desde que salimos, no has dicho ni una palabra.

—Sí, solo estaba pensando —ella asiente con una sonrisa—. Podríamos hacerlo en tu coche o puedes pasarte mañana por mi casa. Mi madre trabaja hasta tarde.

Trago saliva. Esta chica no se corta un pelo. La miro sin saber qué responder y ella se me acerca. Me aparta el pelo, poniéndolo a un solo lado de mi cuello y me sonríe inocentemente.

—Si quieres…—Alex desliza sus labios por mi cuello y se detiene—. Aunque, por tu reacción en el restaurante, diría que sí quieres.

La morena succiona la parte en que se unen mi cuello y mi hombro. Después, me da un rápido beso con una sonrisa.

—Te veo mañana, preciosa.

Abre la puerta y entra sin que me dé tiempo a reaccionar. Cuando entro en el coche, me miro en el retrovisor. La muy…me ha hecho un chupetón. ¡Cómo le gusta provocarme! No puedo evitar sonreír mientras pongo el coche en marcha. Es casi la una. Debería darme prisa en llegar para que Lauren no se preocupe y se vaya a la cama con Bo. Eso ha sonado mal, pero me refería a irse a dormir.

No tardo más de un cuarto de hora en llegar. Como pensaba, mi hermana me estaba esperando en el sofá. Ella y Bo están tan monas cogiéndose de las manos y dedicándose sonrisitas.

—Creo que ya podemos irnos a dormir —dice Lauren—. Buenas noches, Lena.

—Buenas noches —le digo viéndola subir las escaleras.

—¿Me cuentas lo de esas tres personas que tienes en la cabeza mañana? —Bo me sonríe.

—Claro, sin problema. Buenas noches, Bo.

La Súcubo me acaricia el brazo a modo de despedida y sigue a mi hermana. Yo me tomo un vaso de agua antes de ir arriba también. Voy a necesitar estar todo lo calmada que pueda.

Tan solo me quito las zapatillas y me tumbo sobre la cama. La luz de la luna entra con bastante intensidad por la ventana, así que apenas necesito la luz de la lámpara. Al final, la apago y me quedo mirando el techo. Acabo cerrando los ojos porque los pensamientos confusos comienzan a abrumarme.

—¿Me esperabas? —oigo un susurro en mi oreja.

Abro los ojos para ver a Victoria de rodillas en la cama, inclinada sobre mí. Cuando se da cuenta de que tiene mi atención, se sienta sobre mi cuerpo.

—Debí saber que eras Fae —dice con una sonrisa—. Si no, no habrías sabido lo que soy y cómo manejarme.

—No te he pedido que vengas para hablar de lo que soy o no —la miro a los ojos.

—¿Eso te lo ha hecho tu novia Alex? —me señala el cuello algo cabreada.

—Sí, ha sido Alex, pero no es mi novia y no ha pasado nada más.

—Bien, porque quiero ser la primera.

—Victoria, por favor, necesito que te quedes quieta y me escuches. Es importante.

No sé si os habéis dado cuenta, pero la acabo de liar y ella lo sabe. Sonríe maliciosamente inclinándose hacia mí para besarme despacio. Se separa a los pocos segundos y me mira.

—Desabróchame el vestido —dice colocando mis manos en su espalda.

—No, tengo que hablar contigo seriamente.

—He dicho que me desabroches el vestido.

No es normal que, el tono amenazante que ha utilizado, me ponga tanto. Hago lo que dice sin dejar de mirarla ni un segundo. Ella mantiene el contacto visual también. Sus intensos ojos marrones parecen decididos a todo. Cuando termino de bajarle la cremallera, se incorpora y desliza el vestido por sus brazos para dejar al descubierto su torso. Observo sus turgentes e impresionantemente perfectos y desnudos pechos. Contengo el aliento mientras una ola de calor repentina invade mi cuerpo sin control. Victoria me coge por la barbilla y eleva mi cabeza hasta que nuestras miradas se cruzan de nuevo.

—No soy solo eso —dice muy seria—. ¿De acuerdo?

—Lo sé —asiento hipnotizada por su belleza—. Eres preciosa, muy lista y tremendamente dulce. Además de ser experta en una de mis asignaturas favoritas.

—Lena, no te voy a subir la nota por halagarme.

—No quiero que me subas la nota —me llevo las manos a la boca—. Perdona, no lo he intencionadamente.

—No te preocupes por eso ahora —coge mis manos y las lleva a su cintura—. Tenemos cosas mejores que hacer. Tú tienes cosas mejores que hacerme.

Disfruto de su cuerpo con la mirada y también con las manos. Las deslizo por sus costados y su espalda muy lentamente mientras Victoria me deja besos por el cuello. Me gusta cómo lo hace, la delicadeza y la pasión que pone en ello es excitante. La vuelvo a tomar por la cintura para rodar en la cama y que ella quede debajo. La morena ríe levemente y me mira pareciendo feliz. Por segunda vez, mi mirada se pierde en su cuerpo. No tiene nada que envidiarle a su hermana. Cuando llego a la cintura, agarro el vestido y lo deslizo por sus impresionantes piernas hasta que me deshago de él y lo dejo a un lado de la cama. Ahora soy yo la que llena su cuello de besos y suaves mordiscos que la excitan. Su caliente cuerpo se eleva ansioso bajo mis manos. Continúo descendiendo por él lentamente, rozando con los labios cada centímetro de piel. Al llegar a los pechos, me detengo para tomar aire. Los beso superficialmente y sigo bajando, dejando besos con más intensidad.

—Lena, tienes unos labios muy suaves.

Noto que su respiración empieza a alterarse y sonrío sobre su piel. Beso su vientre lentamente hasta llegar al filo de su ropa interior. Tiro de sus braguitas con los dientes de manera provocativa, dejando suaves caricias sobre la parte superior de su cuerpo. Victoria me observa mordiéndose el labio, encendiéndome un poco más. Agarro el borde de color negro y tiro hacia abajo con delicadeza hasta sacarlas por los pies. Vuelvo a ascender, acariciando y besando sus piernas sin descanso. Ella suelta un leve gemido de placer. Rozo su sexo con la mano para sentir su humedad. Victoria echa la cabeza hacia atrás y empuña las sábanas. Esta vez, lamo la zona con la punta de la lengua, pero solo superficialmente. Cuando profundizo y empiezo a moverla por todo su sexo, el segundo gemido sale de su boca, cortado por los siguientes. Introduzco la lengua en ella y estimulo su clítoris con el pulgar. La morena enreda las manos en mi pelo y empuja mi cabeza contra la zona mientras arquea la espalda para elevar su cuerpo hacia mí. Me detengo momentáneamente para volver a acariciar su sexo con la lengua y poder introducir un dedo en ella. Victoria se lleva las manos a la cara y gime más fuerte contra ellas. Mi dedo corazón acompaña al índice en los movimientos de entrada y salida.

—Más rápido, por favor —grita ella sin quitarse las manos de la cara.

Hago lo que me pide al instante y Victoria se deshace en placer y deseo. Cuando está llegando al orgasmo, no para de gritar mi nombre. Cosa que me anima a continuar, pero ella ya no puede más y deja que su cuerpo se relaje. Saco los dedos de ella lentamente y lamo toda la zona ampliamente.

—Oh, Lena —exclama apartando las manos de su cara al fin—. No tengo puntos suficientes para darte.

Río levemente y gateo sobre su cuerpo hasta que quedamos cara a cara.

—No quiero tus puntos, Victoria —le doy un rápido beso—. Perdona, he vuelto a hacerlo.

—Y lo seguirás haciendo sin darte cuenta —ella toma mi cara entre sus manos—. Tendrás que acostumbrarte, preciosa.

Victoria me besa apasionadamente durante unos segundos y se separa. Me tumbo a su lado, mirando hacia el techo pensativa.

—Oye, ¿de qué querías hablarme? —pregunta de pronto.

—Pues no me acuerdo —niego con la cabeza—. No sería importante.

Victoria me sonríe y acaricia mi mejilla con dulzura mientras intento recordar qué iba a decirle.

No sé en qué momento me quedé dormida, pero, al despertar, la profe ya no está. Sé que no ha sido un sueño porque todavía puedo oler su perfume. Busco señales de ella y encuentro una nota en la almohada:

"Siento que te despiertes sin mí, pero vivo con mi hermana y Tamsin se pone muy pesadita cuando no duermo en casa. No quiero que se dé cuenta. Nos vemos en clase, preciosa.

Besos. –Victoria".

¡Mierda! Eso era lo que le iba a decir. Tamsin…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y ahora? Os lo dije, Lena se me va de las manos. Sé que soy cruel con todo el asunto de la intriga, pero así reaccionáis y me dejáis reviews. Venga, a escribir lo que os parece. Nos vemos en unos días. Suerte.<strong>


	7. Poniendo orden

**Hola! Pues, como me encanta dejaros sin palabras, os traigo otro capítulo más. Muchas gracias por las reviews, sobre todo a mi querida AlabamaBlue y sus testamentos, que me encantan. Este es un poco más largo porque me ha salido así, no os acostumbréis. Disfrutad.**

* * *

><p>Bajo las escaleras de tres en tres, saltando las últimas cuatro.<p>

—Buenos días, Lauren, Bo —salgo corriendo hacia la puerta—. ¡Hasta luego!

Por suerte, Alex hoy entra más tarde y no tengo que recogerla. Sé que estoy conduciendo como una loca, pero tengo que llegar lo antes posible y hablar con Victoria. Espero que ella y Tamsin no hayan hablado de lo que pasó anoche.

Me salto la primera clase y voy directa al número de despacho que tengo apuntado en la libreta. Llamo a la puerta y una voz me indica que pase a los pocos segundos. Abro la puerta y entro. Después, me giro para cerrarla. Unos pasos se acercan a mí y, al darme la vuelta, ahí están. Esos ojos verdes que me volvieron loca su primer día. Me deja sin respiración con su malvada sonrisa y las palabras no se atreven a salir de mi boca. Tamsin camina hacia la estantería que está junto a mí y coge uno de los libros. Vuelve hasta la mesa y se sienta sobre ella.

—¿Piensas decir algo o solo vienes molestar? —eleva una ceja.

—Bus-busco a Victoria —digo nerviosa—. Creí que era su despacho.

—No está —Tamsin señala el otro escritorio que está frente a ella—. Volverá en una hora o así. ¿Quieres que le dé un mensaje o prefieres esperar?

—Esperaré, si no supone un problema.

—Para nada —la rubia se baja de la mesa—. Siéntate.

Trago saliva y camino hacia ella para sentarme en la silla que me indica.

—¿Sabes qué? —me mira con malicia—. Tengo una idea mejor.

Tamsin tira de mi camiseta y me pone de pie. No tarda en empujarme contra la mesa. Al sentir su cuerpo contra el mío, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y la retengo.

—¿Qué te pasa, rojita? —se ríe ella.

—Na-nada —tartamudeo sintiendo el calor en mis mejillas.

—¿Ya se te ha olvidado lo que te dije ayer por la noche en el baño? —la rubia pone las manos sobre la mesa, a ambos lados de mi cuerpo—. ¿Quieres que te lo repita?

Niego con la cabeza rápidamente. Tamsin me pone realmente nerviosa y me atonta. Nunca sé qué hacer cuando la tengo cerca. Hay un término medio entre lo que me intimida y lo que me pone.

Sin previo aviso, mete las manos por debajo de mi camiseta y acaricia mis costados, acercando sus labios a los míos. En el momento en que cierra completamente el espacio y nuestros labios se funden, Tamsin desliza las manos por mi espalda hasta mi trasero y, después, mis piernas. Me sostiene brevemente en el aire, sentándome sobre el escritorio. No rompe el beso en ningún momento, sino que lo profundiza con pasión y algo de brusquedad. Sus manos pasean por mis piernas con soltura. Se separa brevemente para coger un poco de aire y, al volver a besarme, introduce la lengua en mi boca. No solo eso, su mano se desliza dentro de mis pantalones con facilidad.

—Tamsin, no he podido…

La rubia se aparta de mí a toda prisa y coge el libro, que había dejado sobre la mesa, mientras su hermana alza la vista.

—¡Ah! Hola, Lena —dice Victoria con una sonrisa.

Se queda un poco extrañada al verme sobre la mesa. Yo solo sonrío intentando disimular que su hermana no ha estado a punto de hacérmelo frente a su propio escritorio. Tamsin carraspea fingiendo que busca alguna página en concreto.

—La chica te estaba esperando —comenta cerrando el libro.

—¿Qué pasa, Lena? —pregunta Victoria yendo hasta su mesa—. Estaba haciendo un recado.

Me bajo del escritorio de Tamsin y camino hacia el de su hermana. Me apoyo en la silla y miro hacia atrás. Aprovecho que la rubia parece distraída para susurrarle a la morena:

—Es sobre lo de anoche.

Ella se inclina hacia un lado para observar a su hermana. Se levanta y me coge por la mano para sacarme fuera. Cierra la puerta y se me queda mirando.

—¿Qué pasa con eso? —duda muy seria—. ¿Te vas a arrepentir ahora?

—No, no —intento que no suene a todo lo contrario, pero lo hace—. Me he acordado de lo que te iba a decir. Era sobre tu hermana. Justo antes de que tú vinieses al baño, entró ella y me dijo que no intentase nada contigo.

—Será porque creía que eras humana.

—No. Me dijo que…era suya.

—Así que te dijo que eras suya ¿eh? Siempre se me adelanta —Victoria pone cara de fastidio—. Bueno, Lena, tú decides.

—No…no puedo decidir.

—No me refería a ahora, pero tienes que hacerlo y supongo que Alex también está en la competición. ¿Sabes qué te digo? Que me da igual cuántas sean, pero recuerda que yo fui la primera. Porque he sido yo ¿verdad?

—Sí, sí —asiento rápidamente—. Has sido la primera. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo ni a pensar.

—Bien —ella sonríe satisfecha—. Me gustas, Lena. Eres diferente a cualquier humano o Fae que haya conocido antes. No lo estropees.

Victoria vuelve a entrar en el despacho. Me ha dejado descolocada. ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Voy a tener que elegir a una ya? No puedo hacer eso. Un momento. Eso último ha sonado como una amenaza. Me preocupa bastante, pero no pienso hacer nada. Si yo diese el primer paso, me estaría decantando por una de ellas y las otras dos…Bueno, me sentiría como si las traicionase. Sin embargo, sé que Tamsin y Alex son muy lanzadas y les gusta provocarme. Tengo que tener cuidado con estas dos. Además, Victoria tiene cierta ventaja sobre ellas al saberlo. Odín, ¿por qué me haces esto? Como te pille, se te van a quitar las ganas de jugar así con mi cabeza. En el fondo, sé que él no tiene la culpa, pero, para que la tenga otro, se la cargo a él.

Lo peor de todo es que ahora tengo clase con Tamsin. Voy pensando en lo que me acaba de decir Victoria, cuando la rubia me alcanza. Me da una palmada en el culo con una amplia sonrisa y camina junto a mí.

—¿Qué te parece si te pasas más tarde por mi despacho y terminamos lo que hemos empezado? —pregunta convencida—. Victoria se va a casa a las cuatro.

—No puedo —respondo secamente.

—Ya veremos…

La rubia aumenta la velocidad y me deja atrás. Intento alcanzarla porque quiero saber a qué se refería, pero un grupo de alumnos se amontona en la entrada. Paso a través de ellos apartándolos a codazos, pero ya me es imposible alcanzarla hasta que llego a clase. Me siento tranquilamente en la primera fila, para verla bien. Obviamente, es un grave error. Tamsin se apoya sobre la mesa, mirando hacia la pizarra y no puedo concentrarme ni tomar apuntes.

—Podríamos decir que el destino, o Wyrd como lo llamaban los escandinavos, lo persigue durante todo el poema —explica la rubia—. Es una característica básica que debéis tener en cuenta.

Yo sí que voy a tenerlo en cuenta, pero la forma que tienes de provocar, bonita. Al fin, se levanta y pasea su precioso trasero por la clase mientras explica no sé qué. El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido y, cuando me doy cuenta, la hora se ha acabado y yo solo he tomado apuntes de su cuerpo. Desde luego, esa asignatura no la voy a suspender. Salgo de clase mirando hacia el suelo. Tamsin se me ha vuelto a escapar y no he podido preguntarle. Las puertas de la clase de Alex están cerradas aún, así que voy a sentarme en las escaleras a esperarla. No paro de pensar en lo que me dijo Victoria, a lo que se le suma ese "ya veremos" de Tamsin. Estas dos…La morena se ha tomado demasiado bien que Tamsin me dijese que era suya. No quiero ponerme en plan desconfiada, pero son de las Sombras y sospecho que traman algo, sobre todo Victoria. Ella sabe que soy Fae y ni siquiera ha preguntado clase o bando. Me preocupa. Ya me estoy comiendo la cabeza con las malditas dudas.

—¿En qué piensas? —Alex se sienta junto a mí—. Espero que en mí.

—Hoy habéis salido más tarde —intento evitar el tema.

—Sí, el profe se enrolla bastante. ¿Llevas mucho esperando?

—No, Tamsin siempre sale a su hora.

—¿La borde? —Alex se ríe—. Algo bueno tenía que tener.

—Sí, algo bueno…

—En fin, ¿has pensado en esta tarde?

Por primera vez, veo algo de vergüenza en su mirada. Alex agacha la cabeza, pero puedo ver que sus mejillas empiezan a tomar un color rojizo. Es raro verla así y me hace dudar. Me está confundiendo con este cambio de actitud repentino.

—Emm…la verdad es que no —hago una mueca de pena—. Lo siento.

—No, tranquila —ella niega con la cabeza—. No debí soltártelo así. Solo quiero pasar la tarde contigo. No tenemos que hacer nada.

—Alex, ¿qué pasa? —le pregunto extrañada.

—Nada —la morena frunce el ceño—. ¿Por qué?

—No importa. Olvídalo.

Me resulta raro que haya perdido el descaro tan repentinamente. Quizás solo está dormido o…¿Le habrá dicho su madre algo? ¿Se habrá enterado de que soy Fae? La observo con cara de preocupación y ella vuelve a agachar la cabeza. Empieza a jugar con los cordones de sus zapatillas y me distrae.

—Lo siento —dice bajito—. Por haber sido tan brusca. La última chica con la que salí me hizo daño por ser demasiado…cariñosa. Además, últimamente paso mucho tiempo con mi madre y ella es un poco de esa forma…a su glamurosa manera.

Eso no se lo voy a discutir. Evony es una de las personas más descaradas que tengo el desgraciado placer de conocer. En parte, por eso no quiero que Alex se entere de que he tenido contacto anterior con su madre.

—Tranquila, no me importa que seas cariñosa —pongo la mano en su rodilla—. Respecto a la brusquedad, ¿qué te parece si empezamos de nuevo y no te dejas influenciar por nadie?

—No te voy a decir lo de "hola, soy Alex" —ríe ella—. Está sobrevalorado.

Río levemente, consiguiendo sacarle una sonrisa despreocupada. Algunas de mis dudas respecto a ella se disipan. Quizás no se vaya a tomar tan mal que sea Fae…que sea quien soy, quiero decir. Lo que no quiero es que se entere de la relación pasada con su madre. He tenido algunos encuentros con Evony y sé que no es mala mujer, pero puede llegar a ser muy cruel.

—Entonces, ¿te vienes a casa? —me pregunta Alex—. Podemos hacer algo de comer y ver una peli o lo que tú quieras.

—Me parece bien —asiento con la cabeza—. De hecho, sí que quería ir, pero no sabía si me lo habías dicho de broma.

—No, no era en broma. ¿Nos vamos ya?

—Aún tengo una clase, pero…vámonos.

Alex me guiña un ojo y me coge de la mano, tirando de mí hacia la salida. Es la primera vez que me salto una clase en mi vida. Siempre he ido a todas porque muchos Faes lo consideran exclusivo de los humanos y me gusta sentirme humana. Sin embargo, esta vez es diferente. Aunque sea la clase de latín de Victoria, no me apetece quedarme. ¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Castigarme? Ya me ha provocado su hermana bastante y empiezo a estar harta de esta situación. No quiero que jueguen conmigo y, hasta que no sepa qué intenciones tienen las tres, voy a intentar conocerlas mucho mejor individualmente. Estarme quieta y observando. Voy a empezar por Alex. De momento, sé que tiene buen gusto para la música, es hija de la Morrigan y no tiene nada que ver con su madre. Sin embargo, ese tema me sigue preocupando. No importa. Voy a concentrarme en conocer a Alex.

—¿Qué te apetece? —me pregunta la morena en el coche—. Comer, digo.

—No sé, algo rapidito —respondo sin dejar de mirar la carretera—. Cualquier cosa.

—¿Te parece bien si hago algo de pasta?

—¿Cómo que si haces? Nada de eso. La hacemos juntas.

—No hace falta.

—Por favor, déjame ayudarte.

—Bueno, vale, te dejo. Solo porque eres tú. No me gusta que me ayuden a cocinar, me gusta hacerlo a mi manera.

—Lo entiendo, pero a mí me tienes que dejar porque soy especial.

—Sí, muy especial.

Llegamos a su casa y, como era de esperar, es tan elegante y está tan sofisticadamente decorada como el despacho de Evony. No puedo evitar fijarme en los altísimos techos y las esculturas greco-latinas de la entrada. Cuadros de incalculable valor, estanterías repletas de obras maestras y antigüedades de todo tipo aparecen a cada paso que doy mientras sigo a Alex. Todo es muy impresionante y me encantaría vivir en una sitio como este.

—Me gusta tu casa —comento al entrar en la cocina.

—Mi madre es buena decoradora —Alex se encoge de hombros—. Le encanta coleccionar cosas de gran valor.

—Ya lo veo. Voy a tener que volver a ver todos esos libros. Me encanta leer.

—Puedes volver cuando quieras. Aunque me temo que nos vamos a ver mucho. Llevo toda la vida aquí y no he leído ni un cuarto de la mitad de todos los libros.

—No me supone ningún problema verte mucho. Un buen libro y buena compañía, tarde perfecta.

Alex me sonríe y empieza a sacar ingredientes de todas partes sin que me dé cuenta porque estoy ocupada imaginando cómo sería pasar una tarde con Alex, simplemente leyendo con algo de música de fondo y comentando los libros.

Nos ponemos a preparar la comida sin dejar de reírnos de las cosas que nos decimos. Me gusta mucho hablar con Alex. Tiene unas ideas muy parecidas a las mías, peros sus teorías son tan graciosas que no puedo dejar de reír. Es muy divertida y me lo paso bien con ella. Además, desde que hablamos en las escaleras, está como más…relajada.

Mientras comemos, me cuenta cosas sobre su familia, como que no sabe quién es su padre y algunas de su madre que ya sabía. No soy la única que piensa que Evony es muy cruel, pero que puede llegar a ser buena persona cuando quiere.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —me pregunta Alex al terminar de comer.

—¿Recogemos todo esto y vemos una peli? —no se me ocurre nada mejor—. Lo que tú quieras.

Ella se levanta y coge su plato. La imito y la sigo hasta la cocina.

—No te preocupes —Alex sonríe dejando el plato en la encimera—. Mi madre tiene gente contratada para limpiarlo.

Me coge de la mano y me guía has unas escaleras, por las que subimos. La segunda planta es casi tan impresionante como la primera. Un largo pasillo se extiende ante nosotras, con las paredes llenas de cuadros de tema mitológico. Me detengo frente a uno de ellos para observar el mito de Eros y Psique desarrollado en largos y violentos trazos. Es impresionante como, a través de un contraste de colores claros y oscuros, se plasma a Psique cegando al dios Amor.

—Es mi favorito —comenta Alex apoyándose en mí—. El amor es ciego, dicen.

—Eso dicen, pero, según el mito, ella lo dejó ciego por no hacerle caso.

—Psique representa la mente y ella solo quería saber cómo era en realidad su amado. Lo de las gotas de aceite hirviendo sobre los ojos fue culpa de la lámpara.

—Pero si ella no hubiese encendido la lámpara, si no hubiese desconfiado de Eros…

—Si él no hubiese ocultado su verdadero rostro en la oscuridad no habría pasado nada de eso.

—Pero..

—No, no me lleves la contraria porque sabes que llevo razón —me interrumpe ella—. El amor es idiota y la mente curiosa.

—Vale, esa conclusión te la acepto —no le puedo rebatir esa afirmación y menos si se va a enfadar—. ¿Nosotras no íbamos a ver una peli?

Alex echa a andar. Sin duda, me siento como el pobre y ciego Eros. Ocultando quién soy, cegado por una minúscula parte de estas tres chicas. Solo me falta tener una madre a la que desobedecer. Bueno, siempre puedo desobedecer a Lauren. Me echo a reír yo sola. Si no le hago caso a mi hermana, me suelta un parásito de los suyos que me devora por dentro una y otra vez y me paso al mito de Prometeo.

No sé qué película habrá puesto Alex, pero empieza con una decapitación de las que a mí me gustan. Mientras ella se acomoda en el sofá, todo lo cerca de mí que puede, observo la sala de cine. Es casi tan grande como el apartamento de mi hermana. La pantalla es más grande que mi habitación…No sé en qué clase de cines habrá estado Evony, pero su sala particular la ha exagerado bastante.

Llevo un rato que no me entero de nada de la peli. Alex me está rozando la pierna con la mano y no puedo concentrarme. Ya es la tercera vez que nuestras manos se encuentran en el bol de palomitas. No puedo controlarme más y acaricio sus dedos con la punta de los míos. Alex se da cuenta y los entrelaza sacando nuestras manos del bol y mirándome con una sonrisa. Por un instante, me pierdo en sus azules e intensos ojos mientras ella juega con nuestros dedos. Cuando empieza a acercarse a mí, solo puedo centrarme en sus labios. No tengo que esperar mucho hasta que se encuentran con los míos. A la vez que nuestros labios se enredan, Alex pone las manos en mis hombros y se sienta sobre mí sin esfuerzo, pero las palomitas caen al suelo y se separa para mirar el estropicio. Tomo su mandíbula con una mano y dirijo su cara hacia el lado contrario hasta que puedo volverla a mirar a los ojos. Esos azules zafiros me atrapan y no puedo dejar de mirarlos ni un segundo. Alex se inclina hacia mí y apresa mis labios con pasión. No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que quiero hacer con ella aquí y ahora, pero la morena se me adelanta y tira de mi camiseta hacia arriba, obligándome a cortar el beso para poder sacármela con la cabeza. La lanza a un extremo del sofá y se queda mirándome extrañada.

—Lena…—señala hacia mi costado—. ¿Cómo demonios te has hecho eso?

—Emm…ni idea —me miro el moratón —. Me salió de la noche a la mañana.

Alex se queda mirándome muy preocupada. Supongo que Victoria no se dio cuenta porque estaba todo muy oscuro. Sin embargo, ella lo ha podido ver con claridad. Intento volver a besarla, pero se aparta de mí y observa el moratón.

—Lena…—pasa los dedos sobre la zona dañada con delicadeza—. Eso no es normal.

—Tranquila, no me duele…mucho —cojo su mano y le sonrío para que no se preocupe —. Ya se irá.

—Pero…

—Calla y bésame de una vez.

No le doy tiempo a protestar y la atraigo hacia mí hasta que nuestros labios vuelven a quedar unidos. Deslizo mis manos por su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero y la empujo un poco más contra mí. Alex toma mi cara entre ambas manos y profundiza más un beso que no quiero acabar. Pero claro, eso no depende de mí.

—Vaya, te busco y mira lo que encuentro —la inconfundible voz de Evony me llega desde la puerta—. ¿Quién es tu amiguita?

Alex se quita de encima y traga salía mientras la Morrigan entra en la sala. Yo maldigo a Odín y a toda su descendencia. Perdona por eso, Tamsin. No me queda más remedio que ponerme de pie y saludar a Evony.

—Hola —intento parecer calmada.

—¿Lena? —ella ni siquiera parece demasiado sorprendida—. Vaya, vaya.

—¿Os conocéis? —duda su hija.

—Hija, te he hablado mil veces de ella y de lo importante que es. Lena es la Soul Keeper sin bando.

—Espera, ¿qué? —Alex me mira muchísimo más sorprendida—. Creía que eras humana. ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? La Soul Keeper, madre mía.

—Esa soy yo —se ríe Evony—. Y te voy a pedir que me dejes hablar con tu nueva novia un momento.

Alex tarda en reaccionar, pero me mira como pidiendo explicaciones, que tendré que dar, y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta mientras su madre viene hacia mí. Contengo la respiración esperando a que me grite.

—Ay, Lena, ¿no tuviste suficiente conmigo que ahora vas a por mi hija?

—Evony, no sabía que era tu hija y lo nuestro pasó solo dos veces.

—Tres si cuentas la vez que lo hicimos en mi despacho.

—Dos, tres, ¿qué más da? Está pasado y no se volverá a repetir. Evony, me gusta tu hija, de verdad y lo nuestro no fue nada más que sexo. ¿Puedes no meterte?

—Si Alex se entera, le destrozaría el corazón. Lleva unos días hablando de una chica, pero nunca imaginé que fueses tú. Tranquila, no le diré nada, pero ponte la camiseta y sal de mi casa antes de que me arrepienta.

Lo dice con esa sonrisa suya que parece decir "te voy a matar, pero con cariño" y no me hace falta ni pensarlo. Me inclino sobre el sofá y cojo mi camiseta. Sin embargo, antes de que eche a andar, ella me agarra por el brazo.

—El moratón es Fae, ¿verdad? —pregunta con seriedad—. Te ha salido sin más, ¿cierto?

—Sí, ¿por?

—Alguien te está buscando. Es un método de rastreo. Ten cuidado y que no le pase nada a mi hija.

* * *

><p><strong>Una Evony salvaje apareció. ¿Qué os parece? Se que voy a recibir comentarios escandalizados y si no es así, nos vemos en el siguiente. Hasta la próxima. <strong>


	8. Cosas de Súcubo

**Hola! Ya estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo, un poco más largo de lo habitual. Como veo que la cosa no va muy mal y que os está gustando, traigo más líos y más giros dramáticos de los que a mí me gustan. Así que, disfrutad.**

* * *

><p>Evony me ha dejado bastante preocupada con eso del método de rastreo. ¿Quién querría buscarme a mí? ¿Y por qué? Esto no tiene sentido. Salgo de la casa sin darme cuenta porque voy muy distraída pensando en toda la movida de la búsqueda. Camino hacia el coche dándole vueltas al asunto, pero oigo mi nombre y me doy la vuelta. Alex corre hacia mí con cara de preocupación.<p>

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Perdona que me haya ido sin despedirme —le dedico una sonrisa—. Tu madre…Bueno, me ha dicho que el moratón es porque alguien me busca y me ha dejado algo desconcertada.

—Tenemos que hablar. Abre el coche y entra.

Alex se pone muy sexy cuando le sale la vena mandona. Le hago caso de inmediato. Ella entra también y se gira en el asiento del copiloto para mirarme.

—¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes, señorita Soul Keeper?

—Lo siento —la miro a los ojos—. Pero se supone que en la universidad soy humana.

—Aún así, sabias que yo no lo era. Podrías habérmelo dicho.

—Alex, soy la Soul Keeper. Mucha gente me quiere muerta, gente que quiere que se desate una guerra entre bandos. No puedo permitirme contarle quién soy al primer Fae que me encuentre y, mucho menos, que te pase nada. Entiéndelo, por favor.

—Lo entiendo, Lena —ella me coge la mano—. Pero podrías haber confiado un poco en mí. Yo no soy mi madre.

—Lo sé y lo siento —acaricia su mejilla con la mano libre—. Me gustas Alex, pero es complicado.

—¿Podemos vernos luego o algo?

—¿Y si nos vamos ahora? Mi hermana debe de estar en el laboratorio y Bo…espero que no esté.

—Conduce.

Durante el camino, ambas hemos estado muy calladas, pero, ahora que estamos en casa y he comprobado que no hay nadie, me siento con Alex en el sofá a hablar:

—Sé que tendría que haber dicho algo antes, pero no podía —comienzo las explicaciones—. En cuanto supe quién era tu madre, empecé a preocuparme por qué lo descubrieses. He trabajado con ella y sé cómo es, pero…

—Yo no soy como ella —me interrumpe la morena.

—No he terminado —le hago gesto para que aguarde—. Pero no veo nada de ella en ti. Por eso me estoy esforzando en conocerte.

—Pues hazlo, pero no te ocultes como Eros. No quiero que nuestra historia acabe igual.

—¿Conmigo ciega?

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, idiota —Alex me da un golpecito en el hombro—. Sé que seguramente estés preocupada por quién es mi madre, pero no lo hagas, por favor.

—Alex, no me importa tu madre, solo me importas tú. Te lo aseguro.

Sin mediar palabra, la morena se lanza sobre mí y me besa. Eso no me lo esperaba, pero le sigo el beso, saboreándolo y perdiéndome en él. Alex me tumba despacio sobre el sofá y se queda encima de mí. Sus manos recorren mis costados de forma descendente hasta poder meterse por debajo de mi camiseta, subiéndola un poco. No puedo quitarme de la cabeza que esto está mal. Sigo ocultándole cosas a Alex y no es como quiero empezar con ella. Cojo sus manos y las quito de mi cuerpo. La morena se separa al instante y me mira muy extrañada.

—No puedo, Alex —me llevo las manos a la cara—. Hay algo más que deberías saber. Yo…me acosté con tu madre hace un par de años.

—¿Qué? —ella se echa hacia atrás, quedando en la otra punta del sofá.

—Solo fueron dos…tres veces. No sentía nada por ella, te lo prometo —comienzo a atorarme hablando muy rápido y no pienso con claridad—. Yo trabajaba para ella por un caso con las demás Musas. No fue nada. Yo…yo…no me gusta tu madre.

Intento respirar y no ahogarme entre palabras sin sentido. Si fuera humana, estaría sudando como una condenada en el corredor de la muerte. No sé si Alex me mira más cabreada o confusa. Al fin parece que va a decir algo:

—¿Por qué no? ¿Qué tiene de malo mi madre?

—Porque me gustas tú —frunzo el ceño tremendamente extrañada por lo que acaba de decir—. No tengo ningún interés en tu madre y nunca lo he tenido. Fue meramente por diversión…para las dos.

—Lena…¡Es mi madre! —Alex se lleva las manos a la cabeza—. ¿No había más Faes con los que acostarse?

—No te enfades, pero tu madre es muy provocativa.

—¿Le estás echando la culpa a mi madre?

—No, la culpa solo la tengo yo, pero no sabía que después iba a conocer a su impresionante hija y me iba a gustar tanto. Ojalá pudiese borrar esa parte de mi vida.

—Pues ve a ver a una Addonc y que te borre la memoria —la morena se levanta con lágrimas en los ojos—. Y que me borre a mí también de paso.

—Alex…

La morena sale corriendo de la casa y da un portazo. Yo me levanto para seguirla, pero me tiemblan tanto las piernas que no puedo dar ni un paso. A eso se le suma que mi móvil empieza a sonar. Al cogerlo, se corta y contemplo la pantallas. Es un mensaje de un número desconocido. Lo abro y leo su contenido:

"He cogido tu número del expediente universitario. Ven a mi despacho ahora. Tenemos que hablar de un asunto importante. –Tamsin".

¿Qué querrá la Valquiria ahora? Un momento. ¿Un asunto importante? Como se haya enterado de lo mío con su hermana. Esta me mata hoy. Tampoco me importa demasiado. Le he hecho daño a Alex y eso me tiene demasiado preocupada como para pensar en mi propia vida. Lucho contra mis propias lágrimas para que no salgan mientras me dirijo al coche. Esta vez, la he liado buena y no sé qué puedo hacer para que Alex me perdone. Al ver sus azules ojos empañados por las lágrimas, un pedacito de mí se ha muerto y descansa sin vida en mi interior. Si tuviese que decir algo ahora, solo saldrían disculpas sin sentido para quien me hablase.

Conduzco hasta la universidad con la cabeza llena de Alex, las hermanas y un nudo en la garganta. Al menos, si Tamsin me mata, se acabarán mis problemas. No creo que tenga esa suerte. Seguro que me deja viva para que sufra más. O me tortura hasta la muerte. Sí, lo más probable es que ponga su cara de Valquiria y me deje hecha pedazos en el suelo de su despacho. Venga, adiós mundo cruel.

Camino por el pasillo asustada. Cada puerta que paso me indica la inminente llegada al despacho de Tamsin. Trago saliva antes de llamar a la puerta. Dentro, oigo el sonido de unos tacones aproximándose. Agacho la cabeza para que no vea el miedo en mis ojos y, cuando abre la puerta, veo el movimiento nervioso de una de sus botas chocando contra el suelo una y otra vez. Alzo la vista y la observo con sus brazos cruzados y su cara de impaciencia.

—Ya era hora, bonita —me coge de la camiseta y tira de mí hacia el interior—. No tengo tantas visas para esperarte.

—¿Qué quieres, Valquiria? —me llevo las manos a la boca inmediatamente.

—¿Qué has dicho? —Tamsin me mira enfurecida y cierra la puerta con la pierna—. ¿Cómo me has llamado? Habla.

—Yo…Bueno, es que eres muy rubia, tienes los ojos verdes y pareces nórdica. Me dijiste que si quería podía conseguir una Valquiria y pensé que te referías a ti.

Tamsin eleva una ceja y yo me quedo muy quieta. Adiós, Odín dile a Lauren que la quiero. Finalmente, la Valquiria se echa a reír y suspiro aliviada.

—Tú también eres rubia, preciosa —se acerca a mí despacio—. Y esos ojos azules tienen el perfecto color para una Súcubo.

¿Qué? ¿Ojos azules? Pero si los tengo grises…¡Mierda! Esto es culpa suya. Espero que no se dé cuenta de que no siempre los tengo así. Contengo la respiración a medida que avanza hacia mí. En unos segundos, quedamos completamente pegadas. Tamsin deja de provocar, por el amor de Odín.

—¿De qué querías hablar? —sonrío nerviosa.

—¿Hablar? Prefiero los actos.

La rubia me empuja contra la puerta y presiona su cuerpo contra el mío. Sus manos cogen las mías y las estampa contra la madrera sin ningún tipo de delicadeza. Sujeta mis brazos con una sola mano por encima de mi cabeza mientras su mano libre recorre mis costados despacio. El calor se apodera de mí y los besos que deja por mi cuello me encienden rápidamente. Para un momento y se queda mirándome con extrañeza. Acerca su cara tanto a la mía que nuestros labios casi se tocan. Me está poniendo muy nerviosa. Sacude la cabeza y me besa como si no hubiese pasado nada. Creía que me había pillado. Comienza a recorrer mi torso con las manos de nuevo y me agarra por la camiseta para llevarme hacia la mesa. Me quita la parte de arriba antes de tumbarme sobre el escritorio, esta vez con algo más de cuidado, y empieza a repartir besos sobre mis hombros y mi pecho deslizándose hacia abajo. Al igual que Alex, se detiene al darse cuenta del moratón, pero su reacción es diferente:

—¡No! Tú no —se quita de encima y se lleva las manos a la cabeza—. Tiene que ser una broma.

—¿Qué pasa? —me incorporo hasta que quedo sentada sobre la mesa.

—Dime que te han dado una paliza o que juegas al hockey y te han dado un codazo —Tamsin me mira con rabia—. ¿Cómo coño te has hecho eso?

—No-no lo sé —me pongo nerviosa y tartamudeo—. Yo…esto…me salió solo…de un día para otro.

—Ya decía yo que te brillaban demasiado los ojos y... —vuelve a acercarse mucho—. Grises, ahora los tienes grises.

Tamsin se pasea nerviosa por el despacho con grandes zancadas. Se pasa la mano por el pelo varias veces con preocupación y está poniendo más nerviosa aún. Cuando al fin se para, se gira y se abalanza sobre mí, tomando mi cara entre sus manos.

—¿Eres una Súcubo? —me pregunta seria—. ¿Qué tiene de especial una Súcubo?

—No soy una Súcubo —aparto sus manos con algo de enfado.

—Pero tus ojos…¿Qué clase de Fae eres y por qué demonios tengo que estar contigo?

—¿Qué te importa qué clase soy? Espera, ¿qué es eso de estar conmigo? Yo voy a estar con quien me dé la gana.

—Estar contigo para protegerte, idiota. ¿No lo entiendes? Odín me ha mandado aquí para encontrarte y mantenerte a salvo —señala mi moratón—. Esa es la señal que me iba a permitir reconocerte, pero pensé que estaría más visible. ¿Te duele mucho?

—No, no mucho. ¿Por qué tienes que protegerme?

—No he sido informada de ello. Solo sé que eres especial y no puedes morir. ¿Qué eres?

—Soy un Fae cualquiera. No entiendo por qué necesito tu protección.

—Que me digas que eres.

Sus ojos empiezan a volverse oscuros y vacíos. Su mortífero rostro de Valquiria comienza a hacerme efecto. Como es mi único punto débil, al usar sus poderes contra mí se intensifican y me afectan el doble que a los demos Faes. Mis brazos ya no pueden sostenerme sobre la mesa ni un segundo más y mi cuerpo choca contra el suelo bruscamente mientras mis ojos luchan por no cerrarse. Los latidos de mi corazón cesan y mi respiración con ellos. Por suerte, no tardan mucho en volver a despertar muy despacio.

—¡Mierda! ¡Eh! —Tamsin se arrodilla junto a mí quitando su cara de Valquiria—. ¿Estás bien? Yo…ni siquiera había empezado. ¿Estás bien?

—Soy…soy la Soul Keeper —digo sintiendo el sabor de la sangre en mi boca.

—¿Qué? —grita la rubia—. ¡Joder! Empezamos bien. Pero si me lo hubieses dicho, no te habría casi matado.

Intento incorporarme con su ayuda y un hilo de sangre abandona la comisura de mis labios con dirección al suelo. Tamsin me trae su cómoda silla y me siento poniéndome la camiseta. La Valquiria va a buscarme un poco de agua mientras me limpio la sangre de la boca con la manga. Respiro despacio, recuperando fuerzas. Menos mal que me va a proteger porque nunca me había enfrentado a una Valquiria tan poderosa como ella. Lo noto.

Tamsin me entrega un vaso con un poco de agua y me lo bebo de un trago, viendo como ella acerca una silla y se sienta.

—Perdona, no sabía que te afectaban tanto mis poderes —pone una mano en mi rodillas—. Quiero decir, sí sabía que afectaban más a la Soul Keeper, pero no tanto. He oído mucho sobre ti.

—¿Todo el mundo habla sobre mí o qué? —me acomodo en la silla.

—Eres importante para los Faes. Se dice que puedes matarnos a todos.

—Puedo —asiento muy seria—. De momento, no entra en mis planes.

Tamsin me mira casi con admiración. Otra que tiene un cambio de actitud repentino. Ahora todas vais a ser agradables y perfectas ¿no? Pues me da igual lo buenas que os volváis, yo voy a seguir tal cual. Lo que me recuerda que la he cagado con Alex y tengo que arreglarlo ya. Me levanto de la silla y camino hacia la puerta. La Valquiria me sigue sin decir nada hasta que la abro.

—¿Dónde vas? —pregunta.

—Tengo un asunto que resolver —respondo con frialdad.

—Voy contigo —ella coge su chaqueta—. No te voy a dejar sola.

—No necesito un guardaespaldas.

Salgo mientras la rubia se pone la chaqueta y cierro la puerta. En cuanto la veo abrirse de nuevo, me esfumo entre un humo negro y me presento en casa. Bo se queda mirándome alucinada cuando aparezco frente a ella. Me dejo caer junto a ella en el sofá.

—¿Mal día? —me pregunta al verme resoplar—. Puedes contármelo si quieres.

—Tengo tres problemas —pienso la forma más rápida de contárselo—. Uno, la hija de la Morrigan me odio porque me acosté con su madre. Dos, mi profesora de literatura, que es una Valquiria, me estaba buscando porque la han enviado a protegerme de algún tipo de peligro. Y tres, me acosté con su hermana, que es mi profesora de latín. ¡Ah! Y me gustan las tres.

Bo me mira con la boca abierta. Parece que la he dejado alucinada con mi irónicamente pequeño problema, pero no sé qué parte la ha sorprendido más. Me quedo mirándola, esperando que diga algo. La Súcubo vuelve a juntar los labios mientras niega con la cabeza. Me coge la mano y me observa con seriedad.

—A ver, Lena, explícamelo todo tranquilamente —dice con dulzura—. Encontraremos una solución juntas. Empieza por la hija de la Morrigan.

—Alex —suspiro—. La he liado mucho con ella.

—Espera. Alex…¿la Alex de la cena?

—Sí, ella. El caso es que…

Empiezo a contarle toda la historia. Cómo la conocí, lo mucho que me gusta, lo bien que lo pasamos juntas, el error con su madre… Bo me escucha atentamente como si fuera mi propia hermana. De vez en cuando, asiente o deja escapar algún suspiro preocupada. Cuando termino, se queda unos segundos pensativa antes de hablar:

—¿Por qué no lo haces? Ir a ver a la Addonc, digo.

—Pero es que no quiero olvidarla.

—No me has entendido. Le escribes una carta explicándolo todo, vas a ver a la Addonc para que te saque los recuerdos de Evony y luego le das la carta a Alex. Así, ella sabrá que estás dispuesta a todo por ella. Siguiente problema, la Valquiria.

Repito la operación. Cómo apareció, la impresión, las palabras en el baño, el despacho…La Súcubo analiza mis palabras con detenimiento antes de formular una respuesta:

—Esta es más complicado por su mala leche, pero apareció primero y tienes que tenerlo en cuenta. Además, es la única que te he sacado la Súcubo que llevas dentro.

—Lo sé, pero con todo eso de protegerme…Parece que ha cambiado de actitud hacia mí y no sé si eso me gusta.

—Espera a ver cómo se desarrollan los acontecimientos. A lo mejor solo está un poco confusa por quién eres. Último problema, la hermana.

Última explicación. La gran victoria de Victoria esa noche, lo diferente que es respecto a las otras dos, su dulzura, los deseos inversos…Bo resopla y me contempla frunciendo los labios. Se rasca la cabeza reflexiva y me vuelve a dar su opinión:

—No es por nada, pero parece la mejor opción. Aunque también la peor. Es casi como si ocultase algo. Sin embargo, entre la Valquiria borde y la hija de la Morrigan…Creo que deberías pensarlo bien antes de hacer nada.

—Gracias, Bo —le doy una palmadita en la rodilla y me levanto—. De momento, voy a escribir esa carta.

—Vaya problema tienes, niña. Te deseo suerte.

Aunque sus palabras no sean muy inspiradoras, sé que lo hace con buena intención. Ahora solo me queda pensar qué voy a escribir en esa carta para que Alex me perdone.

* * *

><p><strong>Vaya, ahora sí que la he hecho buena. ¿Qué os parece? Ay, pobre Lena. ¿Cómo saldrá de esta? Dejad una review si queréis y nos vemos en un par de días. Hasta la próxima.<strong>


	9. Dolor y secretos

**Hola! Perdonad que haya tardado un día más de lo que suelo en actualizar, pero he tenido un par de exámenes. Os dejo con un poco más de drama. Disfrutad.**

* * *

><p><em>Alex,<em>

_No sé por dónde empezar. Quizás por el hecho de que soy una completa idiota y lo siento mucho. No te pido que entiendas lo que voy a hacer, pero sí que leas esta carta hasta el final y te enteres de todo._

_Empezaré explicándote lo mío con tu madre. Puede que te duela, pero lo considero necesario. Para empezar, como Soul Keeper, tengo que mantenerme al margen de ambos bandos, pero tu madre ayudó a mi hermana y le debía un favor. Evony me pidió ayuda porque las otras Musas se estaban pasando y, como algunas eran de la Luz, ella no podía hacer nada. Nos acostamos un par de veces porque había mucha tensión, pero no significó nada. No tengo ni he tenido ningún interés en tu madre y no estoy diciendo que ella tenga ningún problema. Es buena mujer y muy encantadora cuando se lo propone. Sin embargo, no sentía ni siento nada por ella, lo prometo. Ahora mismo, solo me interesas tú y por eso voy a hacer esto._

_Como yo también tengo una parte Addonc, esto me va a doler más que a los otros Faes, pero si es lo que tengo que hacer para que me perdones, ni siquiera lo voy a pensar. Voy a ir a que una conocida de las Sombras me saque a tu madre de la memoria. Cuando leas esto, ya no habrá más recuerdos de ella._

_Quiero que quede constancia de que todo esto lo hago porque eres especial para mí y me gustas mucho. Pero no pienses que tú saldrás de mi mente. No puedo olvidarte y tampoco quiero. Te necesito en mi vida por muy complicado o doloroso que sea._

_Perdóname, por favor. –Lena_

Doblo el papel lo mejor que puedo y escribo el nombre de Alex en grandes letras azules. Empiezo a replantearme si es un gesto cobarde por mi parte. El hecho de olvidar lo que pasó con Evony no significa que no pasase y ella lo sabrá. Sé que hago esto para que me perdone, pero no creo que lo vaya a hacer tan fácilmente. Es una medida desesperara y un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a correr. La carta descansa bajo mis manos mientras la observo. Doy algunas vueltas al papel antes de cogerlo con firmeza y bajar las escaleras. Bo me desea suerte con una sonrisa.

Salgo del apartamento a toda prisa, pero alguien me coge del brazo antes de abrir el coche. Tamsin me mira con cara de mala leche. Intento liberarme del agarre, pero ella aprieta con más fuerza.

—¡Suéltame! —le ordeno.

—No puedes escapar de mí —la rubia reduce un poco la presión—. Es mi misión.

—Pues renuncia a tu misión y vuelve al sitio de donde hayas salido.

—Lo siento, mi madre está muerta. No puedo volver al sitio por donde salí.

—¿Tengo que reírme? —hago un movimiento brusco liberando mi brazo.

—No, no tienes que hacer nada.

Tamsin me besa con mucha más delicadeza a la que me tiene acostumbrada. ¿Qué bicho le ha picado a esta ahora? Me agarra la cara con ambas manos profundizando un poco más el beso. Como ella misma ha dicho, no hago nada. Me quedo quieta sintiendo sus labios atrapar los míos y acariciarlos con suavidad. Después de unos segundos, la rubia se separa de mí, manteniendo una mano en mi cara, y me mira con sus brillantes ojos verdes.

—Lo siento —lo dice como si le costase la vida y acaricia mi costado—. Por haberte hecho esto.

—Tampoco es que me vaya a morir —no sé por qué sigo siendo tan fría con ella—. No tiene importancia.

—¿Dónde ibas? —Tamsin vuelve a recuperar su mala cara.

—¿Te importa?

—No, pero tengo el coche allí —señala el lado contrario de la calle—. Yo te llevo.

—No quiero chófer. Sé conducir.

—He dicho que yo te llevo. No me obligues a usar la cara de Valquiria.

—¿Lo harías? ¿Usarías tu verdadero rostro hasta matarme? —eso ha sonado más resentido de lo que pretendía.

Tamsin me ignora y me coge por el brazo echando a andar. Me siento como una niña pequeña con niñera. Una niñera que está muy buena, por cierto. No entiendo por qué me tiene que protegerme ni dónde está el peligro. Espero que no sea ningún truco para acercarse a mí y matarme. De momento, confío en ella y entro en el coche. Ni siquiera me extraña que tenga un deportivo descapotable. No tiene pinta de ser la típica chica que lleva mucha compañía en sus viajes.

—¿Dónde vamos? —pregunta poniéndose el cinturón.

Le indico la dirección de Alex y ella sale hacia allí revolucionando el coche. Conduce como una puta loca, incluso peor que yo…que ya es decir. No sé si me va a proteger o intenta matarme de un ataque al corazón. ¡Por fin!

—Espera aquí —le digo saliendo del coche—. Será un segundo.

Corro hacia el interior del edificio casi como si tuviese prisa por llegar cuanto antes para volver a que la Addonc me machacase el cerebro. Me cuelo cual humo negro bajo la puerta y continúo hasta la habitación de Alex. Gracias a Odín que no está. Dejo la carta sobre la almohada y vuelvo a salir como alma que lleva el diablo. Tamsin no se ha movido ni un milímetro. Cuando entro en el coche, me mira brevemente antes de dirigir la vista a su móvil de nuevo. Se toma su tiempo antes de preguntarme a dónde vamos por segunda vez. La casa de la Addonc no está muy lejos. Ahora que lo pienso, podría haberme largado sin la Valquiria.

Tras obligar a Tamsin a quedarse en el coche, entro buscando borrar mi memoria. La Addonc en seguida me reconoce. Viene a abrazarme con una gran sonrisa.

—Lena, me alegro de verte.

—Lo mismo digo. ¿Cómo está tu hermana?

—Mucho mejor desde que la salvaste de ese monstruo —ella señala una silla—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Necesito olvidar algunas cosas. ¿Puedes ayudarme?

—Lena, sabes que eso te va a doler ¿verdad? —se pone más seria—. No puedo causarte semejante sufrimiento después de lo mucho que nos has ayudado a mi hermana y a mí.

—No me importa. Hazlo.

La Addonc no parece muy convencida, pero accede a mi petición. Se acerca a mí mientras me siento en la silla. Le explico lo que tiene que borrar y ella pone las manos sobre mi cabeza. En seguida empiezo a sentir un horrible dolor, como agudas punzadas constantes. Eso solo puede significar que la Addonc se ha metido en mi cabeza. Mientras hurga entre mis recuerdos, los pinchazos se hacen más fuertes. Conforme profundiza en mis más antiguas memorias, más duele. Ya es casi un continuo e intenso suplicio. En cuanto empieza a borrar, mi vista se nubla y lágrimas de sangre caen literalmente de mis ojos. Duele sin cesar, como si martilleasen mi cerebro con una bola de demolición gigante. Profiero un chillido y la Addonc para. Le grito que siga, pues aún recuerdo lo que se supone que debo olvidar. Continúa hurgando en mi memoria, borrando recuerdos y destrozando mi cerebro. Siento como si estuviese a punto de desmayarme del dolor. Lo único de lo que soy consciente ya es de que estoy chillando, pero nada más.

—¡Lena! —grita alguien.

En el momento en el que la Addonc se detiene al fin y retira las manos de mi cabeza, caigo de la silla. Veo unos pies corriendo hacia mí y, después, unas rodillas. Con lo poco que puedo alzar la cabeza, observo a Alex pasar la mano por mi rostro.

—Idiota, era una forma de hablar —dice con tristeza—. No pensé que lo harías de verdad.

—Perdóname —casi suplico.

—Lena…

—Quita de ahí —Tamsin la interrumpe con un empujón y se arrodilla—. Lena, ¿estás bien? Si lo sé, no te dejo sola.

—¡Oye! —Alex la mira mal—. Yo he llegado primero y Lena ha hecho esto por mí.

—¿Por ti? —la rubia sí que la mira mal.

La cara de la Valquiria empieza a cambiar. Se vuelve oscura y siniestra. La morena se lleva las manos a la cabeza. Como puedo, agarro el brazo de Tamsin para que se detenga. No tarda en hacerlo y quitar la cara de Valquiria.

—No es su culpa —digo sin soltarla.

—¿Estás bien? —la rubia me observa preocupada—. Por favor, dime que sí o no me lo perdonaré jamás.

—Tranquila, lo estoy. No te preocupes por mí. Alex, ¿tú estás bien?

—Sí, sí —la morena se incorpora lentamente—. Estoy perfectamente.

Me levanto y Tamsin conmigo. Extiendo la mano hacia Alex para ayudarla. La rubia me mira como si me fuese a pegar cuando la morena me abraza. Parece cabreada y me da un poco de miedo. La Valquiria niega con la cabeza y tira de mí hacia la salida. No me da tiempo ni a reaccionar cuando estoy saliendo de los brazos de Alex y caminando torpemente tras la rubia. Me arrastra prácticamente hasta el coche y me abre la puerta.

—¡Eh! ¿Dónde la llevas? —Alex grita tras nosotras mientras me monto en el coche—. Tenemos que hablar. No puedes llevártela así porque sí.

—Mírame —Tamsin cierra la puerta cuando estoy dentro.

Se dirige a zancadas hacia el lado del conductor y se monta. Antes de que la morena pueda acercarse al coche, la Valquiria arranca y sale a toda prisa con un rugido de motor. Mientras conduce, me da un pañuelo para que me limpie la sangre de los ojos. Esta vez, no conduce mal, pero lo hace agarrando el volante con rabia y con su clásica cara de borde. No entiendo a qué viene este repentino arrebato de ira.

De repente, para sin decir nada y tira bruscamente del freno de mano. Se baja de del coche y viene a abrirme la puerta. Me indica que salga con su antipatía natural. Esta mujer es bipolar como mínimo. La sigo hasta el interior de unos apartamentos no muy modernos por el exterior. El interior no está mal del todo. Tamsin saca las llaves de su bolsillo y abre el piso que lleva una A en la segunda planta. Me invita a pasar y dudo un poco antes de hacerlo. Observo el interior cuidadosamente. Es más grande de lo que parece y está como nuevo. No es muy colorido, pero está decorado con buen gusto.

—Toma asiento —Tamsin señala el sofá.

Me siento a observar cómo se deshace de la chaqueta y camina hacia aquí para sentarse a mi lado. Se queda completamente callada, con la mirada baja como un perrito triste. No entiendo qué demonios le pasa y tampoco me atrevo a preguntar. Con Tamsin nunca se sabe…

—¿Te quedas a dormir? —dirige la vista hacia mí—. Victoria no va a estar y…Bueno, ¿te quieres quedar?

—Y…¿qué?

Mientras pregunta, leo su mente. No está bien, pero es la única forma que tengo de entenderla. Veo sus labios moverse al ritmo de una burda mentira y me concentro en lo que dice su mente: "Si supieras que tengo miedo, no me dejarías protegerte. Si supieras que alguien casi me mata hace un par de días, no confiarías en mí para custodiarte. Si supieras que tengo miedo a estar sola…".

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué os parece? ¿Se quedará Lena con Tamsin? ¿Qué pasará? Lo descubriréis en unos días...Hasta entonces. <strong>


	10. Tensión¿qué?

**Hola! Perdonad que os haya hecho esperar un poquito, pero he estado de trabajos, presentaciones y recuperación de clases para la uni hasta arriba. Además de que las clases no me dan para mucho últimamente. Aquí os traigo un poco más de drama. Disfrutad.**

* * *

><p>—Me quedo, pero déjame avisar a mi hermana para que no se preocupe.<p>

—Iré a preparar la cama —Tamsin se pone de pie—. ¿Duermes en la mía?

Me encojo de hombros y ella sale del salón sin decir nada. Saco mi móvil del bolsillo, pero me quedo mirándolo un rato sin hacer nada. Si llamo a Lauren, querrá saber dónde me quedo y no tengo amigas, así que se preocupará. Necesito un plan. Se me tiene que ocurrir algo rápido y que no llame mucho la atención o sea una excusa barata. Ya está, ya lo tengo.

—Kenzi al habla —oigo al otro lado de la línea.

—Gracias a Odín que lo has cogido —suspiro aliviada—. ¿Me haces un favorcito?

—¿Qué necesitas, Lenita?

—Si te pregunta mi hermana o Bo, me quedo a dormir ahí. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

—¡Claro! Eso ni se pregunta, pero ¿por qué?

—Necesito quedarme en casa de Tamsin porque…Es complicado, luego te lo explico.

—¡Ah! Bueno, como quieras.

—Te debo una enorme. ¡Mil gracias! Mañana me tienes allí contándotelo todo.

—No hay prisa.

Me despido de Kenzi justo cuando Tamsin vuelve a entrar. Se me queda mirando como si fuese la primera vez que me hubiese visto en la vida. La miro del mismo modo, algo confundida. Se acerca despacio sin quitarme los ojos de encima y se sienta donde antes.

—¿Siempre que me veas, vas a hacer eso con los ojos? —me pregunta elevando una ceja—. Es bastante llamativo ¿sabes?

—¿El qué? —dudo sin saber de qué habla.

—Los vuelves a tener azul súcubo.

—¿Qué? —parpadeo un par de veces? —. Perdona, no lo puedo controlar.

—¿No se supone que deberías controlar todos tus poderes?

—Sí, y normalmente lo hago. No sé qué me pasa contigo.

—No te enamores de mí, ¿eh? —Tamsin se ríe.

—Voy a…llamar a mi hermana —digo algo nerviosa, mi estado natural cuando la tengo cerca—. Aún no lo he hecho.

—Vale. ¿Te apetece cenar algo?

Me vuelvo a encoger de hombros y ella se vuelve a levantar para salir de la sala. Lauren tarda un poco en coger el móvil, pero lo hace y le explico que me voy a quedar con Kenzi para probar lo que es vivir con ella. Por suerte, confía en mí y me dice que no me preocupe y lo pase bien. En el fondo, creo que se alegra porque va a estar a solas con Bo. Cuando cuelgo, me concentro en los pasos de Tamsin y me levanto para ir a buscarla. Está en la cocina, de espaldas a la puerta. Suspiro lentamente observándola de arriba abajo. Es como un ángel caído del cielo que te invita a pecar con su perfecta presencia.

—Espero que no haya ningún problema —comenta sin darse la vuelta—. Estoy haciendo carne. No serás vegetariana ¿verdad?

—No y…no. Como de todo, culinariamente hablando.

Tamsin gira un poco la cabeza para mirarme como si no hubiese entendido lo último. Me acerco hacia ella con una sonrisa. Es un poco más alta que yo, pero no tanto y su pelo es mucho más rubio que el mío, como buena Valquiria nórdica que es. Me impresiona demasiado y ella lo sabe. No tengo posibilidades por muchos besos que me dé. Nunca podré tener una relación seria con ella porque se le nota demasiado que no es de esas. Es tan diferente a su hermana…Sin embargo, tiene algo que me incita a entregarme a ella por completo. Me confunde al más puro estilo de las Valquirias.

—¿En qué piensas? —pregunta Tamsin apoyándose en la encimera de espaldas—. Estás muy callada.

—Nada importante —niego con la cabeza.

Parece que, de momento, se conforma con esa respuesta. No estoy muy segura de ello y ella tampoco dice nada. Voy a cotillear un poco sus pensamientos. ¡Odín! Me estoy aficionando a esto y no es bueno, pero al menos la entiendo un poco mejor. Su mente parece despejada, concentrada en…¿Beowulf? No me puedo creer que esté pensando en sus clases ahora mismo. Sigo leyendo su pensamiento: "No, Tamsin, céntrate en Beowulf…Pero es que la tengo tan cerca… ¡El héroe, Tamsin! Bueno, di algo borde a ver si se marcha de la cocina. Emm…".

—¿Qué tal las clases? —me pregunta sacándome de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué? —sacudo la cabeza—. Bien, bien. Algunas mejores que otras.

—Espero que la mía sea de esas mejores.

—Lo es. Mi asignatura favorita, de hecho.

—Se te da bien —asiente ella—. ¿Has pensado en seguir con ella el resto de la asignatura? Hay asignaturas de literatura en los siguientes años. Yo doy, en tercero, literatura inglesa hasta el siglo XVIII y, en cuarto, hasta la actualidad.

—Me interesa más el periodo que vamos a dar ahora en segundo. Estaba pensando en especializarme en la literatura escandinava y celta.

—Es el que más me gusta. Pero tendrás que aprender a leer en inglés antiguo —Tamsin sonríe como nunca antes lo ha hecho, relajada—. Es un poco difícil, pero eres lo suficiente lista para hacerlo.

—No soy tan lista —agacho la cabeza para que no me vea sonrojarme.

—Lo eres.

La rubia me coge con delicadeza por la barbilla y eleva mi cara hasta que nuestras miradas se cruzan. Sonríe dulcemente y no sé cómo tomármelo. Mi corazón va a mil por hora y el aire se niega rotundamente a entrar en mis pulmones. Esta pedazo de mujer me deja sin aliento haga lo que haga. Parece que está a punto de besarme, pero me suelta y se da la vuelta para mirar la carne. ¡Qué tensión! Sexual no resuelta, sí, de esa misma. Se nota que nos tenemos ganas, pero yo no quiero que pase nada porque me voy a enamorar como una idiota y me va a romper el estúpido corazón.

—Esto ya está —Tamsin me mira con una sonrisa—. ¿Puedes coger los cubiertos del primer cajón y llevarlos a la mesa?

—Claro, yo lo hago —cojo un par de cada del cajón que me indica—. ¿Algo más?

—Bebida —ella sirve la carne en dos plato—. Hay cerveza en la nevera.

—No bebo —me quedo mirándola.

—¡Ah! Bueno, una para mí y tú…echa un vistazo y si no te gusta nada, pues agua.

Abro el frigorífico y cojo un botellín para Tamsin y un refresco para mí. Después, me dirijo hacia el salón y pongo las cosas sobre la mesa. La Valquiria llega unos segundos más tarde y deja los platos mientras coloco los cubiertos. Cuando tiene las manos libres, se queda detrás de mí y atrapa mi cuerpo contra la mesa, poniendo una mano a cada lado sobre la madera. Me doy la vuelta entre sus brazos para encararla. Me sonríe con picardía momentáneamente antes de atrapar mis labios con ansiedad. Se separa con una sonrisa, pero mantiene su cuerpo pegado al mío.

—Me moría de ganas por hacerlo —se va alejando lentamente—. No llegaba al postre.

—¿No decías que no te gustaban las ansiosas? —sonrío maliciosamente.

—Dije que no me gustaban, no que yo no lo fuese.

La rubia se sienta y me mira desde la silla indicándome que me coloque frente a ella. No tardo en hacerlo y Tamsin toma los cubiertos para empezar a comer. Hasta ahí, todo muy normal. Sin embargo, a medida que avanza la cena, ella se va relajando y los temas de conversación varían desde cosas universitarias hasta algo más…caliente. Me encanta cómo se ríe con malicia cuando me hace sonrojar. Tiene una bonita sonrisa y, cuando está tranquila, es mucho más agradable, pero sin perder ese toque borde que tanto me gusta.

Tamsin ya ha terminado y me espera sin quitar sus impresionantes ojos verdes de mí. Me quedo mirándola mientras mastico el último trozo de carne. Una pícara sonrisa, que me hace preocuparme, se dibuja en sus suaves labios. No sé qué estará pensando y tampoco quiero saberlo esta vez. Me guiña un ojo apoyando los codos sobre la mesa e inclinándose hacia delante. La observo extrañada de que me mire sin decir nada y ella eleva una ceja.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto al fin.

—Nada, solo te observaba —responde entrecerrando los ojos—. Me interesas.

—¿Cómo que te intereso?

—Sí, me intriga que tengas tanto poder y no seas un monstruo cruel y sin corazón.

—¿Como tú? —me río para que se dé cuenta de que bromeo—. Si fuera así, todos estaríais muertos.

—O esclavizados —Tamsin se encoge de hombros—. Supongo que es mejor así. Y me parece bien que no se te obligue a escoger bando. Eso de los bandos es una tontería. Míranos a Tori y a mí. Yo soy una Sombra, ella es de la Luz, y nos llevamos como hermanas…nunca mejor dicho.

—¿Victoria es Luz? –exclamo sorprendida—. No tenía ni idea.

Esto sí que me ha pillado desprevenida. Creía que ambas eran de las Sombras y de repente me sale con que Victoria es de la Luz. Ahora entiendo por qué cambio de actitud cuando vio a Alex.

—Sí, es una de las mensajeras y trata mucho con nuestro bando, pero es de la Luz. Por su padre, supongo. Sinceramente, no entiendo por qué tenemos que elegir.

—Pues imagínate estar en medio —me encojo de hombros—. Y que tu hermana se la doctora de las Sombras, previamente de la Luz.

—¿Lauren es tu hermana? Ahora entiendo por qué cenabas con ella y con su famosa novia el otro día.

—Obviamente, no es mi hermana de sangre, pero como si lo fuera. Mataría por ella.

—Entonces no le haré nada —Tamsin sacude la cabeza—. Qué mal ha sonado eso. No pienses que tenía planeado hacerle nada malo.

—No lo había pensado, tranquila.

La rubia se levanta y empieza a recoger los platos. La imito ayudándola con los cubiertos. Lo mete todo en el lavavajillas y volvemos al salón. Tamsin se sienta en el sofá primero, pero, en cuanto me acomodo, empieza a acercarse disimuladamente hasta poner el brazo alrededor de mis hombros sobre el sofá. La observo con algo de miedo. Tan cerca, impone y me pone, las dos cosas a partes iguales. La Valquiria pone la mano en mi muslo y sonríe.

—Otra vez tienes los ojos de Súcubo—dice maliciosamente—. ¿Tienes hambre?

—No, he comido bien —respiro hondo para tranquilizarme.

—Me refería al otro tipo de hambre —cada vez se acerca más a mí—. Al hambre Fae.

—Emm…

—En mi casa no pasarás hambre.

Tamsin se coloca de medio lado, pegando su cuerpo a mi costado, y comienza a darme besos por el cuello. Asciende lentamente, pasando la lengua por la piel hasta llegar a la línea de mi rostro. Va bordeando con los labios toda la mandíbula y se detiene brevemente en mi barbilla para sentarse sobre mí. Coge mis manos y las pone directamente en su culo mientras continúa besándome la cara. Cuando ha recorrido mi rostro con los labios, da pequeños mordiscos en mi oreja. Después, coge mi cara entre sus manos y atrapa mis labios en un beso que acaba con una succión de chi. Tamsin se separa jadeando y me sonríe pícaramente dejando caricias en mis mejillas.

—Wow, eso ha sido muy…—parece que busca la palabra adecuada.

—¿Intenso? —dudo.

—Iba a decir raro, pero intenso también —apoya las manos en mis hombros—. Nunca me había topado con una Súcubo o…parte de ella.

—Pues ya has encontrado una.

—Y voy a aprovechar la oportunidad…

Tamsin impide que diga nada más con un beso que quita el aliento. Me quedo completamente quieta porque mis manos se niegan a moverse. Ella se separa un poco y me observa con esos ojos verdes que son la envidia del mismísimo Odín.

—¿Qué te pasa? —me pregunta extrañada.

—Na-nada —contengo la respiración.

—Pues haz algo. No te quedes tan quieta —ella me acaricia la mejilla con cariño—. Relájate.

—Vale —vuelvo a respirar.

—Si no quieres…

—¡No! Digo sí —la interrumpo inmediatamente—. Quiero desde la primera vez que te vi.

—¿Desde hace tanto? Pues ya estamos hablando de más.

Entiendo eso como una señal y me lanzo a besarla con ganas. Tamsin sonríe sobre mis labios y juega con ellos lentamente. Saboreo cada instante mientras mis manos suben por sus costados disfrutando de su cuerpo a través de la camiseta. Las deslizo por debajo del tejido y me estremezco al sentir su tibia piel. La rubia baja las manos por mi torso y tira de mis pantalones para desabrocharlos. Su boca desciende por mi cuello mientras sus dedos entran en mis vaqueros hasta alcanzar mi sexo. Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda y ella suelta mis labios para mirarme con una sonrisa maliciosa. Profundiza en la zona y me contengo para no darle la satisfacción de oírme gemir tan pronto. Sus dedos se mueven con soltura a pesar de la posición y jadeo levemente. ¡No! ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Yo…

—¡Tamsin, para!

—¿Qué pasa? —ella se detiene preocupada.

—He olvidado algo importante. Ne-necesito irme.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora?

—Sí, ahora.

—Está bien —la Valquiria se quita de encima—. ¿Dónde te llevo?

—No, quédate aquí —me pongo de pie y me abrocho los pantalones—. Volveré.

—¿Segura?

—Te lo prometo.

Salgo de la casa dejando mi chaqueta, a propósito para que Tamsin no se preocupe. No puedo hacerlo con ella sabiendo que he olvidado algo por Alex. Si lo he hecho es porque…¿la quiero? Nunca había sentido nada tan fuerte por nadie. El problema es que me siento igual con las tres. ¡Aaah! Mientras corro por la calle, no paro de darle vueltas. ¿Quiero a Alex? Me gusta tanto como para borrar parte de mi memoria por ella, pero…

—¿Quién es?

—Vengo a ver a Alex —digo recuperando el aliento frente a la puerta.

—¿Lena? —es Evony la que abre—. Alex no está, pero pasa. Niña, vienes como si hubieses corrido una maratón.

Entro y la Morrigan cierra tras de mí. No recordaba que fuese tan amable. Evony me indica que la siga hasta la cocina y me da un vaso de agua.

—¿A qué vienen las prisas por ver a mi hija? —me pregunta.

—No lo tengo muy claro, pero le dije algo por lo que se enfadó mucho y me dijo que fuese a borrarme la memoria. Así que lo hice, pero Tamsin se metió por medio y estoy preocupada por Alex.

—No le habrás dicho que nos acostamos ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué iba a decirle algo que no pasó?

—Eso es lo que te has obligado a olvidar. Con el trabajo que me costó implantarlo en tu memoria…

—¿Qué? —Alex aparece por la puerta.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué os parece? No os podéis esperar nada ¿eh? Me encanta ser cruel y liaros la mente. Hasta la próxima.<strong>


	11. Durmiendo con mi apocalipsis

**Hola! Pues no se pueden liar más las cosas...Esperad, sí que puedo. Soy demasiado retorcida y dramática, ya os acostumbrareis. Jajaja. Esta vez es más cortito. Disfrutad y no me odiéis mucho.**

* * *

><p>—¿Qué has dicho, mamá? —repite Alex.<p>

—Te lo dijo ¿cierto? —Evony se ríe con maldad—. Sabía que no se podría contener. Pues lo que has oído, hija. Le implanté un falso recuerdo nuestro en la memoria para que no se chivase del momento en el que me rechazó.

Me siento idiota, perdida y confundida. No me estoy enterando de nada. ¿Evony puso en mi memoria recuerdos de nosotras acostándonos? ¿Por qué no me acuerdo? Estoy hecha un lío. Alex parece muy enfadada y yo sigo sin comprender. De lo que me he enterado es que Evony me grabó unos recuerdos de nosotras acostándonos porque yo le dije que no cuando ella me lo pidió, o se insinuó o yo que sé, y esos son los recuerdos que he borrado. Pero si nunca pasó, ¿no es cómo si no los hubiese borrado? Me estoy liando más.

—¡Mamá, no! Me gusta Lena y lo has estropeado todo.

—Cariño, ahora que sabes la verdad, puedes estar con ella igualmente.

—¿Cómo sé que no volverás a hacerlo?

—Porque quiero que seas feliz, Alex, y si lo eres con Lena, no haré nada contra ella. Venga, hija, quieres estar con ella y la chica tiene una política de sinceridad ante todo, lo has comprobado. Tal y como te gustan. El error ha sido mío, así que dale una oportunidad.

Alex me mira y su cara de enfado se desvanece unos segundos. No sé qué estará pensando, pero creo que nos mandará a su madre y a mí a donde pican los pollos. La morena niega con la cabeza casi con decepción mientras Evony eleva una ceja con una intriga que no puede disimular. Se le nota que ella también quiere saber qué piensa su hija.

—Ya veremos —dice finalmente Alex.

Evony le echa una mirada que, por un momento, me parece que el brazo de Alex se está derritiendo. Me encojo de hombros cuando la Morrigan dirige la vista hacia mí y ella me mira mal. Sé lo que está pensando, pero si fuerzo las cosas, será el segundo error que cometa con Alex. Ya no me voy a permitir ninguno más. Mientras su madre me dedica algunas miradas desaprobatorias por quedarme callada, ella sale de la cocina sin decir nada.

—Deberías irte tú también—Evony señala la puerta—. Ya sabes dónde está la salida y si no, pues la buscas.

Me ha echado. No me queda más remedio que abandonar la casa y volver con Tamsin. No ha pasado ni una hora, pero me apuesto el cuello a que está preocupada por si me han atacado unos Dullahan o algo peor. Eso es paranoia nivel Valquiria protectora. No tardo mucho en llegar por si acaso.

—¿Estás bien? —me pregunta nada más abrir la puerta—. Estaba preocupada.

¡Lo sabía! Y encima conservo mi cuello. Asiento y paso dentro cuando ella se aparta. Me quedo a su espalda hasta que cierra y me mira con esos ojos que me hipnotizan. No parece enfadada por haberme ido como lo hice. Su cara de despreocupación se esfuma con un bostezo. No me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que es.

—Te esperaba por si necesitabas algo antes de irme a la cama —se despereza disimuladamente—. Estoy un poco cansada.

—Estoy bien. Podemos ir a dormir ya.

—Tu habitación…es decir, la mía es la que está al final del pasillo a la izquierda. Descansa y buenas noches.

Tamsin se queda un par de puertas antes, no muy lejos de mi destino. Debe ser la habitación de Victoria. Por cierto, ¿dónde estará? No la veo desde…el momento despacho de ayer. Como me salté su clase para irme con Alex… En cualquier caso, su hermana ocupa ahora su habitación. El cuarto de la rubia no está mal. Es muy amplio y el color rojo de las paredes tiene un toque apagado que no daña a la vista. No tiene muchas cosas, solo lo básico: una cama enorme, un armario, un escritorio con silla de oficina, una mesita, una percha y una estantería. Nada de objetos decorativos que lo carguen en exceso. Observo los libros y disco que hay en los estantes. Otra rockera de las que me gustan. De música no anda mal y de libros menos. Como buena profesora de literatura, tiene algunos grandes clásicos en versión original, primeras ediciones incluidas. Echo un vistazo al que hay sobre la mesita porque me interesa saber qué lee ahora. Me encuentro con un manuscrito muy antiguo y escrito a mano de_ The Wanderer_. No me esperaba menos de una Valquiria con unas cuantas vidas pasadas.

Me echo sobre la cómoda cama y miro hacia el techo. No tengo mucho sueño, pero si apago la luz, me acabaré durmiendo de puro aburrimiento o algo.

Llevo más de una hora dando vueltas y nada. Me quedo boca arriba mirando el techo cuando oigo gritos de dolor. Me levanto a toda prisa y salgo al pasillo. Los chillidos provienen de la habitación en la que se encuentra Tamsin. ¿Habrán venido a hacerle daño? Corro hacia allí y abro la puerta despacio. La Valquiria se retuerce sobre la cama y grita en sueños. Camino hacia ella y le doy unos toquecitos en el brazo.

—Tamsin, Tamsin, despierta. Es un sueño.

—¿Qué? —ella me arrea un manotazo en la cara sin querer al darse la vuelta.

—¡Ay! Cuidado, mujer.

—Pe-perdona, es que…¿estás bien?

—Sí, tranquila —me llevo la mano a la cara—. ¿Y tú? ¿Una pesadilla?

—Hace días que las tengo. No te preocupes y ve a dormir. Estoy bien.

—¿Estás segura? —ni siquiera yo lo estoy.

—No —confiesa—. Pero vete a dormir.

Cuando voy a protestar, Tamsin me mira con mala cara y no digo nada. Me doy media vuelta y salgo de la habitación algo preocupada por ella. No me quedo tranquila sabiendo que tiene pesadillas. Vuelvo a la cama inquieta y me tumbo de lado a ver si así me duermo. No han pasado ni cinco minutos cuando siento que las sábanas se elevan y Tamsin se pega a mí abrazándome por detrás.

—Lo siento —susurra—. Ahora no puedo dormir. ¿Puedo quedarme contigo?

—Emm…es tu cama —respiro hondo al sentirla—. No tienes que preguntarme.

—Gracias, supongo. ¿Estás bien así?

—Sí, muy bien. ¿Y tú?

—Mejor que nunca.

La verdad es que Tamsin da mucho calor y se está en la gloria entre sus brazos. Seguro que me estoy poniendo roja y, aún así, me echo un poco más hacia atrás para sentirla más cerca. Su aliento en mi nuca provoca pequeños escalofríos que son contenidos por su cuerpo. Sus dedos pasean por mi cuello lentamente. Primero, me acosté con Victoria. Después, la cagué con Alex. Y ahora, ¿voy a dormir con Tamsin? Ya no sé ni lo que estoy haciendo, solo me dejo llevar y que sea lo que tenga que ser. Sé que lo estoy haciendo realmente mal y solo me confundo a mí misma, pero no sé hacerlo de otra forma. Quizás debería hablar con Victoria sobre lo que pasó, pero tendría que tener mucho cuidado de no decir nada que pueda malinterpretar por culta de su raza o acabaremos como la otra vez. En cuanto a Alex, todo depende de ella. No la voy a presionar ni nada por el estilo. Seguramente, a mí no me gustaría que me lo hiciesen, por lo que yo no lo haré. Que ella decida y piense las cosas con tranquilidad. Por último, Tamsin. Se supone que ella me tiene que proteger, pero no estoy segura de necesitarlo. Además, de la que me tengo que proteger es de ella. Con la mala leche que tiene, es capaz de matarme si hago algo mal.

Nos quedamos un rato sin decir nada y completamente quietas. Creo que Tamsin se ha quedado dormida. Sin que lo espere, deja un beso en mi mejilla y acomoda la cabeza de nuevo en la almohada. No sé qué hacer. Supongo que será su forma de dar las buenas noches, aunque no le pegue nada. Creo que me ha cogido cariño con ese instinto protector suyo, pero no quiero que tenga que estar todo el rato detrás de mí por obligación. Seguro que tiene cosas mejores que hacer que estar conmigo. ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? No quiero que se aleje de mí. Me gusta tanto que me destrozaría si se marchase. Quizás no sea la mejor opción, pero fue la primera y me encanta cuando me provoca.

Me remuevo entre los brazos de Tamsin hasta quedar frente a ella. La observo detenidamente. Así, con los ojos cerrados y en un momento de reposo calmado, parece un verdadero ángel y me apetece besarla. Siempre me apetece, pero así es tan adorable…Podría acostumbrarme a esto. De hecho, no me importaría despertarme con ella al lado cada mañana. De pronto, Tamsin abre los ojos y me mira con una media sonrisa somnolienta. Ya también le sonrío perdiéndome en esas dos esmeraldas que tiene por ojos. Deja caer la mano sobre mi mejilla con suavidad y la acaricia con el pulgar. Tiene la mano un poco fría, pero en seguida empieza a coger el calor de mi cara.

—Lena.

—¿Sí?

—No me rompas el corazón —vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Ahora qué? ¿Mucha confusión mental? Bien. Nos vemos para la próxima ;)<strong>


	12. Entre Escila y Caribdis

**Hola! Bueno, pues he estado más distraída estos días y no he podido escribir mucho. Sé que un día Lena saldrá de un Fic y me matará, pero, hasta que lo haga...Como en este va a salir nuestra querida Victoria, se lo voy a dedicar a mi chica. Agradecédselo porque es mi nueva musa. Disfrutad.**

* * *

><p>Me quedo completamente helada cuando me dice eso. Con todas las extremidades de mi cuerpo paralizadas, mi cerebro se niega a coordinarlas y mucho menos a pensar nada coherente. Abro mucho la boca sin saber qué demonios decir y ella retira la mano de mi cara, haciéndose un ovillo bajo las sábanas dispuesta a dormir. Estoy por decirle algo, pero no me atrevo. Seguro que suelto alguna tontería sin sentido. Cierro los ojos, pero me ha desvelado con sus palabras. Esta noche no duermo.<p>

No he pegado ojo en toda la maldita noche. En serio, Tamsin va a acabar conmigo y lo peor es que lo hace sin darse cuenta. La rubia ha dormido como un tronco y apenas se ha movido mientras que yo he dado mil vueltas.

Hace un rato que la luz del sol ha comenzado a entrar por la ventana. El reloj sobre la mesita aún marca las seis y me desespero. No puedo quedarme más en la cama. Así que, me levanto intentando no despertarla y salgo de la habitación sigilosamente con mi ropa en la mano. Voy poniéndome los pantalones y alisándome la camiseta por el pasillo. No sé qué voy a hacer hasta que se despierte. Había pensado ir a por un par de cafés y algo de desayunar a la cafetería que vi en la acera de enfrente al volver. Con suerte, sabrán lo que le gusta a Tamsin. Sin embargo, aún es muy temprano. Tampoco creo que Kenzi esté ya despierta para ir a contárselo todo. Me siento en el sofá con el móvil en la mano. No sé qué hacer, así que me pongo a jugar al ajedrez.

Tan solo llevo un par de minutos jugando cuando oigo un chirrido. Como la puerta da directamente al salón, la veo abrirse lentamente. Me quedo mirando como Victoria entra a hurtadillas y cierra. Al darse la vuelta y verme, se lleva la mano al pecho.

—¡Qué susto! —susurra viniendo hacia mí—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Emm…tu hermana no quería dormid sola —me encojo de hombros con naturalidad—. Me quedé con ella mientras no estabas.

—Problemas Fae —aclara brevemente—. ¿Sigue durmiendo?

—Sí. Yo es que no podía dormir.

—¿Y eso?

—No sé —intento que no se me note al mentir.

—Oye, te iba a llamar ayer. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, ¿por? —me parece raro.

—No viniste a mi clase. Me preocupó que te hubieses puesto enferma o algo.

—Estoy bien. Solo…me dolía la cabeza —cada vez miento mejor.

—¿Pero estás mejor?

—Sí, tranquila.

Victoria se acerca un poco más a mí en el sofá y me besa la mejilla con su dulzura natural. Me acaricia el brazo lentamente antes de besarme, esta vez en la boca. Sus labios se deslizan por mi cuello haciéndome cosquillas. No sé por qué recuerdo que Tamsin y yo estuvimos a punto de hacerlo en este mismo sofá. Gracias, memoria, por ayudarme a poner un poco de distancia entre Victoria y yo. Ella me mira extrañada.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo —le digo algo agobiada—. Tu hermana está a unos pasos.

—Lena, ¿te gusta mi hermana? —me observa como si ya supiera la respuesta.

—Yo no sé qué quiero, Victoria. Estoy confusa.

—Nos acostamos, Lena. Pensé que te habías decidido ya.

—No es tan fácil. Entiéndelo, por favor.

—¿El qué no es tan fácil? —Tamsin se apoya en la pared cruzada de brazos—. ¿Y por qué tienes más pintalabios en el cuello que mi hermana en los labios?

—¿No lo sabe? —Victoria me mira con una sonrisa maligna—. No eres la única que se acuesta con Lena.

—No nos hemos acostado —dice la Valquiria.

—Pues te llevo ventaja, hermanita. ¿Y con Alex te has acostado ya?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —niego con la cabeza, atenta a Tamsin—. No soy así.

—¿Alex? —la rubia me mira cabreada mientras viene hacia aquí—. ¿Alguien me explica qué está pasando aquí?

—Fácil —la morena se echa hacia atrás acomodándose—. Estamos en una carrera por el corazón de Lena, tú, la niñita de la Morrigan y yo, y parece que voy ganando.7

—¡No! No va ganando nadie y esto no es una estúpida carrera —me levanto de golpe—. ¿Es que no os dais cuenta? Estoy hecha un lío, muy confundida, me estoy volviendo loca. Esto me destroza por dentro. ¿No os dais cuenta? Me estáis haciendo daño. ¡Joder!

Tamsin me agarra por la cara y me planta un beso en los labios, que tan solo dura unos segundos. Después, se separa un poco y me abraza con fuerza.

—Tranquila—me susurra.

Esta es la última reacción que me esperaba de ella. Me quedo paralizada entre sus brazos sin decir nada. De pronto, siento una mano sobre mi hombro. Victoria me separa de Tamsin y me gira hasta que quedamos frente a frente. Me besa sin cortarse, pero, a diferencia de su hermana, ella juega con mis labios durante unos largos segundos hasta que Tamsin la aparta de mí.

—No vas a ser la única que pueda jugar sucio —dice la morena mirándola mal—. Yo también tengo derecho.

—No estoy jugando, Victoria —niega la rubia.

—Vamos, Tammy, tú y yo sabemos que Lena te pone y te la quieres tirar. ¿O me vas a decir que estás enamorada?

Se me hace raro oír a Victoria hablando así, con tanta agresividad. Tamsin, por su parte, respira hondo y da un paso hacia delante, recortando la distancia entre las dos fieras. Me siento entre Escila y Caribdis en este momento. Estos dos pedazos de monstruos, alegóricamente hablando, que han comenzado a pelearse se echan miradas asesinas que me dan un miedo horrible. Dirijo la vista al suelo evitando la de ellas como puedo. Estoy en medio de las dos, pero no me voy a meter.

—¿En serio, Tamsin? —Victoria se ríe con crueldad—. ¿Ahora te vas a quedar callada? No me lo creo.

—La quiero, ¡joder! —grita la Valquiria—. ¿Por qué es tan difícil de creer? Tengo sentimientos, ¿vale?

La morena vuelve a reírse, esta vez como si tuviese mucha gracia. Definitivamente, no la tiene. La rubia acaba de decir que está enamorada de mí y yo jugando entre las sábanas con su hermana…¿Puedo ser más idiota? ¿Puedo cagarla más? Seguro que sí. Victoria mira a su hermana con una sonrisa maliciosa. Eso nunca es bueno..

—Pues me temo que, la chica de la que estás enamorada, ya ha tenido la cabeza entre mis piernas y te aseguro que tiene una lengua de oro.

—¡Cállate! —Tamsin aprieta los puños con rabia.

—Uuuh, y esos deditos mágicos —continúa su hermana—. Me llevó al Valhalla, pero tú vas a tener que ir solita.

—¡Cállate! —repite la rubia esta vez más calmada. Está a punto de usar la cara de Valquiria, lo noto—. No te lo digo más.

—Aún recuerdo cómo grité su nombre cuando entró en mí. Lena, tenemos que repetirlo.

—Victoria, deseo que sigas con esto —digo viendo como la cara de Tamsin se transforma—. Por favor, no la provoques más. Ya está bien.

—¿Te vas a poner de su parte? —se enfada ella.

—No me pongo del lado de nadie —niego—. ¿No te das cuenta de que eso le hace daño? Es tu hermana, por favor. Lo que haces no está bien y lo sabes. Sé que no eres así de mala. Y tú, Tamsin, cálmate ¿vale? No uses tus poderes contra ella porque me vas a obligar a usar los míos contigo y no puedo hacerlo.

La rubia hace una mueca de niña pequeña enfadada. Sonrío porque me parece muy mona y absolutamente adorable, pero en seguida vuelvo a ponerme seria. La morena me mira con cara de enfado mientras su hermana mira hacia el suelo. Quizás me equivocaba con ellas y Victoria es la más guerrillera de las dos. La de latín cambia el gesto y sonríe como la dulce Victoria que recordaba. Tamsin eleva la mirada y se dirige hacia la cocina sin decir nada. Me quedo un poco extrañada mirando a su hermana.

—Yo fui la primera —me recuerda, me besa rápidamente y la sigue.

¿Qué…? Si lo sé, no me levanto de la cama. Esto no es normal, en serio. ¿Odín, que Valquirias te he hecho para que me odies? Camino hacia la cocina y me apoyo en el marco de la puerta. Ahora se han puesto a preparar el desayuno con toda normalidad, como auténticas hermanas. Pero…¿qué es esto? ¿Sigo durmiendo o me estoy volviendo loca? De pronto, mi móvil vibra asustándome un poco. Es un mensaje de Alex preguntando si voy a pasar a recogerla para ir a la universidad. Responde que sí automáticamente. Todavía tengo que ir a casa, ducharme, vestirme e ir a por ella. En menos de una hora.

—¿Qué pasa, Lena? —pregunta Victoria.

—Tengo que ir a casa —respondo—. Nos vemos en clase.

No les doy tiempo a que digan o hagan nada y me materializo en el salón de mi casa. Todo está muy oscuro, puede que sea porque las persianas están bajadas. Es raro que Lauren no esté haciendo cosas de las suyas ya. Habrá tenido una noche ajetreada con Bo y seguirá durmiendo.

Lo hago todo rápidamente. Una ducha fugaz, ponerme la primera ropa que pillo e ir a buscar el coche como una bala. Llego a casa de Alex justo a tiempo.

—Hola —ella entra en el coche con toda normalidad—. ¿Qué tal?

—Bien. ¿Y tú?

—Distraída —Alex sonríe—. Sigo dándole vueltas a lo de mi madre.

—Oye, no te preocupes por eso. Me conformo con que sigas siendo mi amiga.

—No lo sé, Lena.

—Tranquila, piensa todo lo que haga falta y no te agobies.

El resto del viaje es silenciosamente incomodo, pero, al llegar, nos sentamos en una de las mesa que hay fuera de clase, esperando que llegue la hora de entrar. Tamsin pasa frente a nosotras, otra profesora la detiene y comienzan a hablar.

—Tu profe de literatura tiene cara de camión —dice Alex.

—¿Cara de camión? —me echo a reír levemente.

—Sí, que tiene cara de atropellarte si estornudas en clase más fuerte de la cuenta.

—Bueno, sí que tiene mal carácter.

—Mal carácter tengo yo al levantarme. Ella tiene cara de necesitar un trío…o varios. Y con urgencia.

No puedo aguantar más y estallo en risas. Tamsin me mira un poco mal por encima del hombro de la otra profesora. Alex me tapa la boca con la mana y se acerca a mi oído para susurrar:

—Te está mirando, guapita. Cálmate o te va a castigar.

—No puede castigarme, esto no es el colegio —paso el brazo por sus hombros—. Y si lo hace, espero que lo pase bien.

Alex empieza a reírse y se tumba en el banco, poniendo la cabeza sobre mi regazo. Me mira sin dejar de reír. Tamsin camina con decisión o…cabreo hacia nosotras y se me quitan las ganas de reír.

—¿Qué pasa, Lena? —eleva una ceja—. ¿Te vas a saltar mi clase hoy para contarle chistes a tu novia la morenita?

—No es mi novia —niego con la cabeza.

—Por ahora —Alex se incorpora volviendo a sentarse con una sonrisa—. Y mi nombre es Alex. Ya deberías saberlo.

—Lo que sea —Tamsin la mira como si no le importase—. Te veo en clase.

La rubia se da media vuelta y camina hacia el aula. Alex me mira y me susurra algún insulto sobre ella, que no entiendo, mientras me levanto.

Cuando me siento en clase, observo a Tamsin quitarse la chaqueta y ponerla sobre el respaldo de la silla. El aula está vacía, excepto por nosotras. Alex se apoya en una columna de fuera y la puedo ver a través de la puerta abierta. Le sonrío y ella me hace un guiño. Veo a Tamsin moverse por el rabillo del ojo y no sé qué hace hasta que coge la manivela de la puerta y la cierra. Me quedo mirando la madera hasta que me doy cuenta de que camina hacia mí. Se planta delante y apoya las manos sobre la mesa inclinándose. Se cara queda a escasos centímetros de la mía. Nunca había visto unos ojos tan bonitos como los suyos. Me pierdo tanto en esas esmeraldas verdes que se me olvida hasta respirar. Vuelvo a la tierra cuando ella eleva una ceja.

—Quiero pedirte algo, Lena —dice con seriedad—. Así que, respira y presta atención.

Parece que de pronto le hace gracia verme tan…a sus pies. Se humedece los labios, provocando que mi corazón se desboque y una punzada atraviese mi estomago.

—Si ves que no te vas a enterar de nada, cierro los ojos —me mira casi como si le pasase todo el tiempo esto de enamorar a los alumnos—. Sé que te gustan, pero tendrás más tiempo de mirarlos durante la clase. ¿Me escuchas?

Primero niego rápidamente y, luego, asiento más rápido todavía. Me cruje el cuello y ella se ríe con malicia. La punzada desciende cuando se inclina un poco más hacia mí. Por suerte, unos alumnos abren la puerta. Tamsin se gira para echarlos:

—¡Esperad fuera! Es importante.

Ellos vuelven a salir asustados y cierran la puerta. Tamsin vuelve a apoyarse en la mesa, tan cerca de mí como puede. Le gusta ponerme nerviosa a la muy…

—Me daré prisa. Lena te quiero como ayudante. Se supone que debería decíroslo a todos y que os presentéis voluntariamente. Ya sabes, comparar vuestras notas y todos esos rollos. Pero, sinceramente, no quiero a ningún idiota. Nunca he sido una conformista. Quiero a la mejor y esa eres tú. Además, he tenido en cuenta que tienes cierto…deseo sexual por mí y no me vas a decir que no porque te encanta la literatura. Me da igual si Alex es tu novia o te estás tirando a mi hermana. Puedes hablarlo con ellas si quieres, pero si aceptas, que lo harás, vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntas.

Después del discurso, que me deja atónita y sin palabras, Tamsin va a abrir la puerta para que pasen los demás y se pone a apuntar algo en la pizarra.

—¡Ah, sí! —se gira y me mira—. También te dan créditos extra si lo haces. Tienes hasta mañana para responderme.

* * *

><p><strong>Venga, no me digáis que no tenéis nada que decir. Una review o algo, muchach s. Que me tenéis abandonada a Lena...Hasta la próxima.<strong>


	13. Sorpresas

**Hola! Ya vengo a daros por saco con más drama del necesario. Pero no os hago sufrir. Disfrutad.**

* * *

><p>No lo entiendo. Después de lo que ha soltado esta mañana frente a su hermana, ¿cómo puede comportarse como si no hubiese pasado nada? Esta mujer me va a volver loca. Y ahora quiere que sea su ayudante y que pase más tiempo con ella. Al menos intenta jugar limpio y me permite que lo comente con Alex y Victoria. No creo que sea buena idea, pero lo pensaré. De hecho, me he pasado toda la clase dándole vueltas. No puedo evitarlo, es algo interno. Me distraigo con facilidad y si tengo algo en lo que pensar, mucho más. Por lo menos, Tamsin acaba la clase y sale sin decir nada. Si me presiona, acabaré diciendo que sí. Lo malo es que creo que tiene intenciones ocultas con esta petición tan repentina. Por una parte, pienso que es para poder protegerme. Y por otra, no estoy segura si tiene intenciones más o menos…sexuales.<p>

Salgo de clase un momento hasta que llegue la siguiente profesora. Necesito despejarme y calmarme antes de que aparezca Victoria. Nada mejor para eso que hablar un poco con Alex. La busco fuera, pero no está. Así que voy hasta su clase y la encuentro hablando con una chica alta y castaña. Cuando la morena me ve, me saluda con una sonrisa, se despide de la chica y viene hacia mí haciendo una mueca.

—Gracias —dice rodeando mis hombros con el brazo mientras caminamos—. No sabía cómo librarme de ella. Estos Sombras se creen que soy la mensajera de mi madre.

—Pues no te pareces a Hermes —bromeo—. Yo diría que a…Euterpe.

—¿Me comparas con una Musa?

—Sí, porque lo eres y, según la mitología griega, ella era la de la música.

—Te vas a librar porque es la de la música, que si no…

—¿Qué? ¿Me vas a derretir? —me echo a reír.

—¡Maldita Soul Keeper! —ella me acompaña con su alegre risa—. Oye, ¿tienes clase con ella ahora?

Observo a Victoria caminar hacia la clase y asiento no muy convencida. Bueno, sé que tengo clase con ella, pero no sé si quiero ir. Tengo un mal presentimiento…No tengo más remedio y me toca despedirme de Alex. Entro algo asustada. Voy a reconocer que la forma en la que se puso a provocar a su hermana, me…encendió un poco. Me pone que tenga un lado malicioso.

—Tengo una sorpresa para vosotros —Victoria sonríe con un poco de maldad—. Espero que hayáis empezado a pasar los apuntes o que seáis buenos quedándoos con las explicaciones, porque vamos a comprobarlo.

La profesora comienza a pasear su cuerpazo repartiendo las hojas que había dejado sobre la mesa. La cara del primero de la fila cambia por completo y comienza a ponerse pálido.

—Suerte con vuestro primer examen. Es un parcial y cuenta para la nota —Victoria se ríe maliciosamente—. Ah, sí. ¡Sorpresa!

Retiro eso de que me pone su lado malo. Vaya faena…En cuanto veo las preguntas, me dan ganas de decirle: "Perdona, he estado demasiado ocupada acostándome contigo, yendo a que me violasen el cerebro para borrar recuerdos e intentando que no se me desencaje la mandíbula con eso de que tu hermana me quiere. ¿Cuándo quieres que estudie todo esto?". Se me queda mirando como si supiese lo que pienso y su cara muestra un claro "jódete". Espero que esto no se convierta en una guerra. No voy a tolerar un "o te acuestas conmigo o te jodo de verdad". Empieza a perder la gracia todo este jueguecito y me estoy hartando.

Me concentro en hacer el examen, que es más difícil que revivir a un muerto siendo humano, e intento no mirarla mucho. No lo pone fácil, sentada sobre la mesa con las piernas cruzadas y unos botones de la blanca camisa desabrochados. Se quita alguna arruga de la falda negra que le llega hasta la rodilla y eleva la vista hacia mí. Casi me parece que lo hace a propósito. No, seguro que lo hace así, pero yo me mantengo lo más centrada que puedo hasta que llego a la parte de la mitología. Es mi parte favorita, pero no conozco nada de lo que ha puesto y es casi la mitad de la puntuación. Voy a morir.

Salgo de clase resoplando y Alex me mira preocupada.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

—Nos ha puesto un examen sorpresa. La mitología era muy…

—¿Mitología? —me interrumpe Holden el idiota—. No había mitología. Solo eran unas frases súper fáciles para traducir.

—¿Cómo que no había? Justo al final —me extraño—. Era tan complicada que nunca la olvidaré.

—Que no, que no había —se le une otro idiota de su pandilla.

Alex me mira sin comprender nada, ni la mitad de confundida de lo que yo lo estoy. Pero creo que empiezo a comprenderlo. Camino con decisión hacia el interior de la clase y me planto delante de Victoria.

—¿Por qué mi examen era diferente? —la miro algo cabreada.

—Vamos, Lena. Esas frases no eran nada para ti. Quería ponerte un reto.

—Victoria, no tenía ni idea de esas preguntas mitológicas.

—Bueno, pues ya comprobarás las soluciones cuando te dé las preguntas corregidas.

—¡Eso es una putada!

La morena me mira abriendo los ojos ampliamente y elevando las cejas. Sabe que no es justo y que tengo derecho a estar cabreada, pero me ignora y se pone a cerrar su maletín como si nada. La cojo por el brazo y la obligo a que me mire. Ella ni se resiste.

—No hagas eso—dice suavemente.

—¿Por qué? —dudo extrañada.

—Porque me dan ganas de besarte.

Le suelto el brazo instintivamente, pero en su mirada veo algo de decepción. Estoy segura de que no quería que lo hiciese, que deseaba besarme. Mejor que no lo haga. Me doy la vuelta para salir del aula aunque no esté muy contenta con el resultado. Me va a crujir en el examen…O mejor me coge del brazo, me estampa contra la pared y me cruje ahora. Me quedo mirándola algo sorprendida, pero no me da tiempo a protestar. Pone el pulgar sobre mi barbilla y me separa los labios para besarme apasionadamente. Sí, se nota que tenía ganas de besarme. Correspondo el beso un instante antes de darme cuenta de que estamos en mitad de una clase y, de un minuto para otro, va a empezar a entrar alumnos como borregos. Me aparto un poco de ella, pero me retiene poniendo mis manos en alto contra la pared. Sus labios rozan mi cuello en el camino hacia mi oreja y me estremezco.

—Pásate por mi despacho luego y acabamos —me susurra antes de morderme el lóbulo de la oreja—. Te compensaré por el examen tan difícil.

Vale, Odín, ya me estoy cabreando. Estoy de acuerdo con que me pongas una prueba dificililla para superarla, pero que me pongas delante de un tren, atada a las vías con cadenas más grandes que el martillo de tu hijo…¿No crees que te estás pasando un poquito? Vaya dios de los dioses me he echado…Criaturilla, ten piedad y si quieres que peque, baja y dilo con dos pares de…lanzas. A veces pienso que estás intentando que te demuestre mi amor por tu hija. Y, hablando de Tamsin, debería hablar con ella… La buscaré después de las clases.

Alex me espera fuera apoyada en la pared. Cuando salgo me mira expectante y le explico que Victoria quería ponerme una especie de prueba con lo del examen. La verdad es que ni yo misma sabría decir para qué he entrado a hablar con ella si sabía perfectamente que no me iba a hacer otro examen. Porque, otra cosa no, pero cabezota es y mucho.

—Pues no es justo. Si cuenta para la nota… —Alex se encoge de hombros—. Deberías ir a su despacho a hablar con ella más tranquilamente.

—Mejor que no. No me va a hacer otro de todas formas.

Me dan ganas de decirle: "Alex, no. No ayudas.". Es gracioso lo del despacho porque si voy, Victoria se me va a echar encima…o debajo…Vale, no. No es una buena idea y todavía tengo que pensar en la propuesta de Tamsin… Lo malo es que, si tengo a Alex cerca, lo último que voy a hacer es concentrarme en la respuesta que debo darle a la Valquiria. Supongo que me iré a casa a pensar tranquilamente en cuanto acaben las clases.

—Hola, Lena —me saluda Bo una vez en casa—. Tu hermana dice que tardará un poco en volver, que comamos si tenemos hambre.

—Puedo esperarla —me siento en el sofá.

—Y yo. ¿Qué tal tu día?

—Un desastre. Peor que el Ragnarok.

—No seas tan exagerada. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Alex ha dicho delante de Tamsin que no soy su novia…por ahora, la Valquiria me ha soltado dos bombas y Victoria me ha puesto un examen sorpresa más difícil que a los demás para ponerme a prueba —hago comillas con los dedos—. ¡Ah! Y, cuando he ido a protestar, me ha besado.

—Vale, sí que ha sido un poco…intenso todo. ¿Cuáles son las bombas de Tamsin?

—Que me quiere y quiere que sea su ayudante.

—¿Qué…qué? —Bo abre mucho los ojos sorprendida—. Estás de broma.

—Más quisiera yo.

—Y lo de ayudante, ¿qué es exactamente?

—Pues…ayudarla con algunas cosas del departamento, investigaciones y esas cosas. Pero tendría que pasar mucho tiempo con ella.

—No creo que debas aceptar. A las otras dos les daría un ataque y ella te atacaría a ti. No sé si me explico.

—Sí, perfectamente, y yo también he pensado lo mismo. Pero no estoy tan segura. Dan créditos extra y me interesan.

—Eso solo depende de ti, pero no creo que sea lo más correcto teniendo en cuenta de que vas a estar con ella mucho tiempo y va a empezar a gustarte más. No le das la misma oportunidad que a las otras.

—Pero si nos metemos en el tema de pasar tiempo con una de ellas, Alex gana. Compartimos coche y los descansos entre clases.

—Bueno, es normal. Tamsin y Victoria tienen otras clases en las que estar y sería un poco raro que estuviesen todo el tiempo con una alumna. Los demás pensarían que recibes un trato de favor y eso es lo que quieres evitar ¿no? Yo no creo que debas aceptar ese puesto, pero solo tú puedes decidir.

—Es que no sé, Bo…Parece que Tamsin es la única que no juega sucio y no me lo esperaba. Además, con eso de que me quiere…

—Quieres intentar averiguar si puedes corresponder a ese sentimiento, lo entiendo —me interrumpe la Súcubo—. Es normal, pero ya le estás dando una oportunidad más que a las otras dos. Te digo que si fuera una de ellas, me cabrearía mucho si lo hicieses.

—Ya…

El caso es que Bo tiene razón. Ella tiene razón, me encanta la literatura y esta es una gran oportunidad, pero el hecho de pasar mucho más tiempo juntas me preocupa bastante. Le diré a Tamsin que no aunque no esté muy segura. Aún tengo unas horas para cambiar de opinión, pero no creo que lo haga. No hay nada que pueda hacer que la cambie.

Después de comer, voy a casa de Kenzi. Tengo mucho que contarle y sé que se le va a quedar una cara muy graciosa cuando lo haga. Además, puedo preguntarle qué piensa de la propuesta de Tamsin. Creo que pensará igual que Bo, pero nunca se sabe.

He tardado más en contárselo todo que en llegar. Me esperaba una de sus típicas caras que me hacen reír tanto, pero se mantiene seria. Me quedo dudando de si seguir o no porque está muy callada y no suele ser así. No ha hecho ni una broma. Termino de contarle lo de la petición de Tamsin para ver si reacciona o algo. Vuelve a quedarse un momento callada antes de hablar:

—No lo hagas.

—¿Por qué? —espero que me dé una respuesta que me convenza.

—Porque pasarás más tiempo con ella y te estarás forzando a quererla. Tienes que darle una oportunidad equitativa a las otras tres.

—Sí, supongo que…¿Qué? ¿Tres?

—¡Uy! La he contado a ella también —Kenzi se rasca la cabeza—. Esto de vivir sola me afecta.

—Estaba pensando en mudarme aquí pronto, si quieres…Bo se ha convertido en otra hermana para mí y nos llevamos mucho mejor últimamente, pero siento que molesto.

—¡Pues vente aquí! —dice entusiasmada con la idea—. Lo de vivir sola no es para mí. Prefiero la compañía.

—Decidido. Volveré a casa a decírselo a Lauren y Bo y a recoger mis cosas —me levanto del sofá—. ¡Ah! Por cierto, gracias por echarme una mano con lo de dormir aquí. Te debo una.

—Y me la pagarás —su sonrisa me produce un escalofrío.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué os parece? ¿Debería decir que sí? ¿Que no?...Ya lo sabremos. Hasta la próxima.<strong>


	14. ¡Ay, Odinsito!

**Hola! Un poco tarde, pero ya estoy aquí con otro capítulo. Este es una locura y se me ha ido de las manos, pero recordad que nada está decidido y que solo llevo 14. Disfrutad.**

* * *

><p>Kenzi me ha dejado un poco preocupada con lo de que "se la iba a pagar" y esa sonrisa tan inquietante. Después, se río como siempre, pero no estoy tan segura de que estuviese de broma. Estoy recogiendo mis cosas para irme a vivir con ella y con tanta siniestralidad me ha preocupado un poco. Seguramente no sea nada, pero he notado que estaba un poco rara. Quizás sí que le afecta estar sola…Aunque recuerdo que pasó por un momento raro con una Kitsune. No, seguro que no es eso.<p>

Lauren me ha dicho que me echará de menos, pero estaba deseando que la dejase un poco sola con Bo. La Súcubo se lo ha tomado bien tan bien, me ha pedido que cuide de Kenzi y que acuda a ella si necesito algo. Yo aún no sé cómo tomármelo. Obviamente, estoy triste por dejar a mi hermana, pero a la vez sé que estará bien con Bo y yo me voy con Kenzi, que es genial. Supongo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer. En todo lo demás puedo ser un desastre, pero, cuando se trata de Lauren, parece que hago las cosas bien. Será cosa de hermanas.

Por suerte para mí y para Kenzi, no tengo demasiadas cosas y puedo llevarlas a mi nuevo hogar de un solo viaje. Lo que me recuerda a que, esta casa, está incluso más cerca de la de Alex. Para no tener bando, Bo y Kenzi escogieron un lugar muy cercano al complejo de las Sombras. Seguro que sería una gracia de Odín. Ese señor es muy gracioso, sí. Seguro que Loki le influye de vez en cuando…

—Bienvenida, compi —Kenzi me recibe con una gran sonrisa—. Te ayudo con tus cosas. Me temo que yo me he quedado con el cuarto de Bo y tú tendrás que dormir en mi antigua cama. Está en todo lo alto, pero así tienes más intimidad también.

—No pasa nada. Si alguna vez no me apetece subir las escaleras, tengo poderes para llegar en un segundo.

—Mejor, porque no te la iba a cambiar.

Kenzi parece la misma de siempre. Después de todo, puede que solo sea bipolar o que tenga poderes Fae desconocidos y sea una Gemini de las que se duplican. Me río yo sola y ella me mira extrañada. Solo son imaginaciones mías. Kenzi es Kenzi y si alguien la reemplazase, me daría cuenta. Ventajas de Soul Keeper.

Tras poner todas mis cosas arriba y organizarlas un poco, no tengo ganas de nada. Así que me echo en el sofá junto a Kenzi a ver la televisión. Me ofrece palomitas con una sonrisa y cojo un puñado para después comérmelas una a una. El relax no me dura ni dos minutos, como ya es lo normal. Mi móvil se pone a sonar a la vez que el de Kenzi y las dos nos miramos extrañadas.

—¿Diga? —decimos a la vez.

—¿Dónde estás? —la voz de Victoria es la que se oye al otro lado de mi llamada.

—Bo dice que alguien pregunta por ti —la gótica se encoge de hombros—. ¡Uh! Al parecer es tu querida Valquiria.

—No es mi querida…nada —le digo a ella tapando el micrófono de mi teléfono y vuelvo a destaparlo—. En casa…mi nueva casa.

—¿Te has mudado? —pregunta la profesora.

—Dile que estoy allí en un minuto —me dirijo a Kenzi y luego me centro en mi propia conversación telefónica—. Sí, ahora vivo con una amiga. Una larga historia. ¿Qué quieres?

—Dice que te espera —la humana me mira un poco mal mientras cuelga el teléfono—. No parece que sea nada bueno.

—¿Dónde estás? Se suponía que ibas a venir a mi despacho y ya son casi las diez —Victoria suena enfadada—. Llevo esperándote toda la tarde.

—No, no lo parece —respondo a Kenzi—. Victoria, no puedo ir.

—¿Por qué no? Encima de que te espero…

—Está bien. Dame…quince minutos. Tengo otros problemas que resolver.

¿Sabéis lo que es cuando dos hermanas te buscan a la vez y tú no tienes fuerzas para discutir con ninguna? Yo sí y es una putada más épica que el poema de Beowulf. Os juro que de esta no tengo ni idea de cómo voy a salir con vida. De momento, voy a ver qué quiere Tamsin. Puesto que aún tengo las llaves, entro en casa de Lauren sin llamar y me la encuentro cara a cara con Bo. No parecen las mejores amigas del mundo y, nada más entrar, dirigen la vista hacia mí con un gesto de "agárrame que la mato". Las observo extrañadas.

—Tamsin, ¿qué pasa? —pregunto guardándome las llaves.

—¿Puede ser en privado? —me pide ella.

—Claro. Espérame fuera.

—No la creo —me dice Bo muy seria cuando ella sale—. No me gusta ni un pelo rubio.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Que viene a protegerte, pero no me la creo por mucho que insista. Conozco a los Sombras. No son de los que protegen, precisamente.

—Bo, da igual —comento mientras camino hacia la puerta—. No te preocupes, puedo protegerme sola.

—Es una Valquiria —la Súcubo me coge por el brazo—. Tu hermana me ha contado lo tuyo con esa raza Fae. Como te toque un pelo, te juro que la mato con mis propias manos.

La miro y niego con la cabeza indicándole que no se preocupe por nada. Salgo de la casa de mi hermana y observo a Tamsin, de espaldas en todo su esplendor. Adivino las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho antes de que se dé la vuelta y me mire con esos hipnóticos ojos verdes. Frunce el ceño y ladea la cabeza como si esperase a que yo empezase a hablar, pero toma ella la iniciativa:

—Deberías haberme dicho que te habías mudado.

—¿Por qué? Creo que no es algo que te importe mucho —elevo una ceja manteniéndome algo distante.

—Puedes creer lo que quieras, pero si no sé dónde estás, no puedo protegerte.

—Pues ponme un microchip —echo a andar topándome a propósito con ella—. Tal y como si fuera un perro.

No puedo evitar que se me note el enfado con ella. El caso es que no sabía que lo estaba, pero, al verla, he recordado la casi indiferencia con la que me trató esta mañana en la universidad, haciendo como si no hubiese dicho que me quería delante de su hermana. Tengo que reconocer que me ha molestado más de lo que aparenta. Tamsin murmura algo mientras camina detrás de mí. No sé qué dice porque no le estoy prestando atención. Mi mente solo puede pensar en sus ojos verdes clavados en los míos, sus caricias en la cama, su "no me rompas el corazón". Todo se acumula en mi cerebro y queda levemente destruido por la idiotez que ha demostrado en una sola mañana. Sin embargo, su proposición. ¿Sería una estrategia para que me quedase con ella y así decirme que…?

—¡Oye! —la rubia me coge por el brazo sacándome de mis pensamientos—. Te estoy hablando.

—¿Qué Valqui…quieres? —me detengo antes de decir alguna tontería.

—Emm…—ella ladea la cabeza confundida y la sacude para aclararse—. Decía que a dónde ibas.

—Te diría que a ti que más te da, pero me vas a soltar el rollo de "estoy aquí para protegerte" —hago comillas con los dedos con un tono burlón—. Tu hermana quiere verme.

—¿Para qué? –entrecierra los ojos sospechando.

—Me ha puesto un examen más difícil que a los demás y lo he reclamado.

—¿Para eso quiere verte?

—Sí. ¿Has acabado ya el interrogatorio, Valquiria detective?

Ella emite un sonido de desagrado, como un leve gruñido, y sigue caminando con mala cara. Por mucho que me quiera, sigue siendo una borde orgullosa. No sé si me conviene que sea algo más que mi profesora. No puedo depender de que a ella le apetezca ser amable conmigo o no. Me vuelve completamente loca, para bien y para mal, pero su bipolaridad…Un momento. Está celosa. ¡Eso es! Cuando estamos solas, es agradable y demuestra que siente algo, pero cuando estoy con Alex o hablo de Victoria, se vuelve una Valquiria borde y agresiva. Eso ya no me molesta tanto…

—¿Quieres que te lleve o vas tú solita? —me pregunta una vez en la calle.

—¿No te importa llevarme? Tengo que ir a su…vuestro despacho.

—No, así aprovecho y recojo unos libros. Pero hay un problema…

—¿Qué?

Tamsin no dice nada. Solo saca las llaves de su chaqueta de cuero y me las enseña. Me encojo de hombros sin saber muy bien qué quiere decir con eso. Veo unas llaves, muy bien. Yo también tengo unas, pero ¿qué quieres decir con eso? La miro frunciendo el ceño, esperando a que haga algo. Ella pulsa un botón del mando que acompaña las llaves y unas luces se encienden al otro lado de la calle. Giro la cabeza hacia las luces y contemplo una pedazo de Suzuki GSXR 1000 roja y negra, no quedándome otro remedio que abrir los ojos como platos al ver la potente máquina. Tamsin camina hacia ella y se sube. ¿Alguien ha visto mis bragas? Creo que las he perdido. ¡Ay, Odín! Tu hija me está provocando y voy a sucumbir a la tentación. Lo sabes, lo sé, lo sabe hasta Loki. La Valquiria me espera haciendo gesto para que vaya hacia ella. Camino intentando que no se me note mucho que me tiemblan las piernas y ella me da un casco de esos que son completamente cerrados. Ella se pone otro y parece saca de una película de persecuciones la muy…Mejor me relajo un poco. Venga, corazoncito, ya pasó. Vale ya, Lena. Solo es una tía buena…que ha dicho que te quiere…¡No!

Después de casi salírseme el corazón ocho veces, llegamos a la universidad. ¿Yo conduzco como una loca? ¡Mis ovarios! Sí, los que hace un rato estallaron… Si no acaba conmigo metafóricamente, me estrellará un día contra algo. No sé cómo de rápido irá sola, pero conmigo…Ni nos ve Flash al pasar.

—Gracias por el viaje —digo con el casco bajo el brazo.

—De nada —ella se quita el suyo y sacude la cabeza, cayéndole el pelo perfectamente sobre los hombros—. Espero que no haya sido muy movido.

—¿Qué? No…para nada.

Le sonrío para que no se preocupe y echo a andar suspirando aliviada. Ella me alcanza en un segundo, dando vueltas a la llave en su mano y se la guarda en el bolsillo. Me observa mientras yo miro al frente, intentando aparentar que no me ha puesto como una…moto. Hola, ¿sí? ¿Odín? Maldigo tu existencia, jodido irónico de las narices. Un día tu hija me parará el corazón y veinte mil Faes de ambos bandos te destrozaran el Valhalla porque no estaré para detenerlos. ¡Hala! ¿Cómo te quedas? Toda la culpa la tienes tú. Me río yo sola y ella me mira extrañada. Niego con la cabeza sonriendo como una idiota. Debería de dejar de pensar estas cosas cuando esté con alguien o van a pensar que soy tonta.

—Ya era…Hola, Tamsin —Victoria la mira extrañada.

—Tranquila, solo vengo a por unos libros —comenta la Valquiria caminando hacia su mesa—. Me voy en nada.

—Mejor —la morena sonríe con malicia—. Lena, no te quedes en la puerta. Pasa.

Mientras entro, Tamsin coge a su hermana por el brazo y le susurra algo con mala cara. Frunzo el ceño extrañada porque no me he enterado de nada. La rubia viene hacia mí con cara de preocupación y me susurra "Ten cuidado" a la vez que su mano roza la mía. Trago saliva por su repentina reacción. ¿Por qué me dice eso? ¿Es que no confía en su propia hermana? ¿Sabe algo que yo no? Dudo hasta sin que use sus poderes. Esto no puede ser… Victoria me mira con una dulce sonrisa, que me preocupa incluso más. ¿Oculta algo? No, seguro que Tamsin lo ha hecho por fastidiar el momento.

—Hola, Lena —la morena eleva una ceja.

—Hola —intento calmarme y no pensar en nada—. ¿Querías verme?

—Y tocarte.

Victoria se muerde el labio con una sonrisa maliciosa antes de avanzar hacia mí y, cuando me quiero darme cuenta, estoy inmovilizada contra la puerta y atrapada por su impresionante cuerpo. Sus labios se dirigen hacia los míos y se quedan a escasos centímetros cuando ella me susurra:

—Toca revisión de examen…o de estudiante.

* * *

><p><strong>Se me ha ido ¿verdad? Pues nada. A ver qué pasa después y qué estoy tramando. No me odiéis mucho y hasta la próxima.<strong>


End file.
